Road to Masterhood
by Almighty Teacup
Summary: After Kenichi is soundly defeated in a dojo battle, he decides to walk the road to master level all by himself. meanwhile, Shinpaku Alliance seriously takes YAMI on.
1. Start of the Journey

Note: This is my first fanfic. No flames please. Update will be irregular so don't bombard me with messages. It's supposed to be funny but that's up to you to decide.

**Battle#1: Start of the journey**

It was a usual day in the Ryouzanpaku Dojo. Akisame, the philosophical was torture… training Ryouzanpaku's Number One Disciple, Kenichi Shirahama. And his cries of pain were loud enough to wake up Apachai Hopachai, the Grim reaper of Muay Thai Boxing, from his Apa Slumber.

"Oi, Kenichi, scream any louder and you might even wake up Shigure." The 100th Dan Brawler, Sakaki Shio complained. Just then a well endowed women wearing a short pink kimono and bearing a full length katana suddenly dropped down from the ceiling.

"The violin was singing in the most ugly… tenor." She said sleepily.

"Oh no! She is sleep talking again!" The seven foot tall brawler screamed in panic like a seven year old little girl, smashed the wall open with a good punch and escaped outside.

"Hahahaha! So he was afraid of Shigure's sleep talking." Chuckled a very large old man. This was the Elder of the dojo, the Invincible super human Hayato Furinji. Behind him came his grand-daughter, The feather that cuts the wind, Miu Furinji, who was very upset by the fact that there was a very large hole in the wall.

"Concentrate, Kenichi! These balls were actually salvaged by the Elder during his trip through the Carribean. These are genuine 17th century cannonballs and you have to direct them into their cannons from where they were fired. Or else you will have to run fifty miles wearing all those Buddha statues I carved with the Elder sitting on the dragging tire instead of me!" Akisame threatened his absolutely talentless disciple. This caused Kenichi to panic and punch a solid iron cannonball directly at Ma Kensei, Master of all Chinese Kenpo, who effortlessly redirected outside. Unfortunately that made another hole in the dojo's wall.

"Keep your arm straighter and don't overpower it, my useless disciple. You still have not understood the concept, haven't you?" Ma Kensei scolded Kenichi who paid attention to his other master, causing him to be hit by a cannonball. Or at least, partially it by it. Flustered though he was, Kenichi was still able to deflect the cannonball slightly.

"Ah, improvement! Good! That means I can increase the number of cannonballs!" Akisame exclaimed. And to the internal dismay of Kenichi Shirahama, the number of cannonballs went from ten to twenty. His screams however, did not double but were squared. It was quite deafening, what with Kenichi's screams, Miu's protests, Kensei's yelps as he was chased by Shigure for some unknown yet apparent reason.

"Apa! I feel a tremendous Ki pressure outside the gate." Apachai said. Everyone got distracted by te news except the Elder, who had already felt it. Kenichi accidentally sent a cannonball back into its cannon. Unfortunately, Akisame was looking at the gate so he didn't complement his disciple.

"It must be James Shiba." Akisame said unconvincingly.

"Apachai, open the gate." The Elder said.

"Apa? But he has already opened it." Apachai said.

"Hahahaha! This one seems to be a pretty strong person!" The Elder laughed.

Kenichi ad now begun to sense the new comer's Ki pressure and was amazed by it. The newcomer was only two inches taller than Kenichi yet he was emitting a Ki pressure that was quite unexpected from someone as him. Add to the fact that he had easily opened the dojo's gate, Kenichi figured he was a very powerful martial artist. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black hooded jacket, concealing his face.

"Greetings. I am here for a spar." The visitor said in a deep voice. Kenichi noticed that both Sasaki and Apachai were getting excited by the prospect of a good fight. Kenichi also noticed that the Elder was scrutinizing the newcomer with sharp eyes.

"Yes well, the normal pay for a spar with anyone is twenty thousand yen." Miu said. Surprisingly, the stranger did not protest and paid the money up front.

"All right, who would you like to fight?" Miu said in a satisfied voice. All of the masters were now brazenly watching the dialogue between them. The new comer looked at Akisame. Then his gaze shifted to Ma Kensei. From Ma to Shigure, from Shigure to Apachai, from Apachai to Sakaki and finally it rested upon the Elder.

"I don't see the one I want to fight." The newcomer said.

Even the elder was startled by this. But it was Akisame who grasped the situation.

"Kenichi, someone is here to kill you!" He yelled merrily. There was a cry of 'Strategic retreat', a few scuffles, a blast, some scampering noise.

"Sakaki, Shigure. Help me. Our disciple's punch has finally improved to the point that he can break part of the dojo's wall and escape through it." Akisame's voice came from the back.

"Hahahaha! I knew all my focused training on Karate would pay off." Sakaki laughed proudly.

"He used Muay Thai to break open the wall." Akisame informed him.

This darkened Sakaki's mode and grumbling, he went to catch his troublesome disciple. There were a few more bangs, two whoosh like sounds as if someone had jumped incredibly high and then the noises were transferred to the roof.

"Get him Shigure!" Sakaki's bellow came from the roof. A few moments later, Akisame, Sakaki, Shigure and Kenichi entered the dojo normally that is from the door. Kenichi was tied up with Shigure's chain.

"Please pardon our disciple's tardiness. Due to the excitement of the spar, he was feeling rather jumpy." Akisame apologized.

"You've got that right. I forgot that Kenichi learned jumping from the Elder. He took me by surprise." Sakaki grumbled.

Kenichi by now had recovered most of his senses.

"As Elder of the dojo, I sanction the match to begin!" The elder said.

No sooner had Kenichi taken his stance when the newcomer launched his attack.

"Yamazuki!" he yelled, his left fist aimed at Kenichi's head and the right fist aimed at Kenichi's torso. If Kenichi hadn't known of this technique and wasn't able to instantly form his Seikuken barrier, the match would have ended instantly.

_Karate_. Kenichi thought. In retaliation, Kenichi caught his opponent's head and tried to smash his knee into his opponent's face. But before he could even land the hit, he felt himself to be thrown.

_Jujitsu or Judo, can't decide which._ Kenichi decided. That was his mistake. As soon as he focused back on the spar, he saw a moon sized fist rocket into his face. The next time he opened his eyes, he saw Akisame, Ma and Miu leaning over him.

"I lost, didn't I?" Kenichi mumbled._The quickest loss I have ever suffered. _He thought. Kenichi looked around and saw that the newcomer was still there, sipping tea peacefully.

"While I was fighting him, I had this feeling that this guy must have met the Elder at some point in his life." Kenichi mumbled. Akisame heard it and smiled slightly.

"Well at least your observation is still good. Yes, he is Hatake Yamagawa. He met the Elder a long time ago during his travels and the Elder taught him some techniques." Ma kensei said.

"And I think that you are unfit for Miu." Yamagawa said coldly.

Everyone was silent. Even Apachai and touchemaru didn't shatter the silence.

"Yeah you are right." Kenichi said and laughed.

"You don't even have a right to be in this dojo." Yamagawa continued.

"That's enough, Hacchan." The elder said gently but firmly.

"Kenichi, you are hereby excused from training for today." Akisame said. Kenichi silently got up and went out. Yamagawa also silently went away.

"That was bad." Sakaki groaned. Akisame nodded thoughtfully.

"Apapapa! Why don't Apachai beat up that guy?" Apachai opined.

"No, that's not the problem Apachai. The problem is that Kenichi has just suffered from a great blow on is confidence. We must give him one day as a holiday and try to cheer him up." The Elder said.

"that fight was kind of one sided wasn't it?" Miu asked.

"That man was… special." Shigure said.

"Indeed. He is actually very close to the level of masterhood. It wasn't a fair fight." Akisame said thoughtfully.

"The best way to get Kenichi to master level would be to put him through training from hell!" Ma Kensei proclaimed dramatically.

"We already do that." Akisame calmly said.

"oh." Ma piped down.

"The actual best way would be to give Kenichi hands on experience but I am afraid that would be a very dangerous method. What with Yami always springing up, we can't take Kenichi to missions like that anymore." The Elder said gravely.

Unknown to each one of the Masters and Miu, Kenichi was listening to their conversation from the roof.

_If my Masters are afraid, then I shall step forward myself. Sorry, masters. I am going to travel on the road to masterhood alone._ Kenichi decided. Thanks to his super speed, Kenichi packed his bags quickly and quietly snuck out.

Kenichi's first stop was his own home.

"I am home!" Kenichi said, promptly to be bowled over by his little sister and to be bear hugged by his Father. His mother, not the emotional type, only resorted to smiling at his son's arrival.

"Mom, Dad, Honoka, I am only here to tell you that I am going on a long journey." Kenichi said quickly.

Kenichi's father sighed, sat down on the sofa and looked at Kenichi.

"Kenichi, what good will this journey bring to you?" Mototsugu Shirahama asked his son.

"It will help me find the meaning of my life." Kenichi answered.

"All right then. Go. But take this with you." Kenichi's father threw something at him which kenichi caught deftly. Then panicked when he saw what exactly he had caught.

"IT'S A GUN!" He shrieked.

"YES! This is Gregor, one of my prozed possessions. You might need it sometime." Kenichi's father said.

"GUNS ARE ILLEGAL!" Kenichi shrieked.

"Keep it Kenichi." Kenichi's father insisted.

Kenichi spotted a policeman coming on patrol and he escaped yelling 'STRATEGIC RETREAT!'.

"That wasn't much of a fair well wasn't it?" Kenichi's mother commented.

"I didn't even get to say good bye to brother." Honoka pouted.

Kenichi's next stop was Tanimoto's House. He jumped on to the balcony where he saw a light coming and a faint silhouette of Natsu typing. But before he could stabilize his centre of gravity, Tanimoto attacked first.

"Uryuu banda!" Tanimoto snarled. But upon seeing kenichi he stopped his attack.

"What do you want?" he said in a dull tone.

"take care of Honoka will you?" Kenichi briefly said then deliberately fell from the balcony.

"Hunh?" was all Hermit could say before Kenichi disappeared.

Kenichi had decided to walk on to the road to master hood all by himself and for that, he was going to travel all around the world if he had to.


	2. Good Samaritan

**Battle-2: Good Samaritan**

The next day at Ryouzanpaku, everything was in an uproar since an integral part of their fun was missing. Akisame waited for half an hour for Kenichi to automatically come down as he usually did for his grueling five mile run with his beloved Master Akisame being pulled along comfortably on a tire. That did not happen. The moustached and dangerous philosopher sighed and went up to Kenichi's room only to find it empty. With another empty sigh, Akisame went back down and located the 'IN CASE KENICHI ESCAPES' emergency case. He smashed the glass and punched the button. The only thing it did was wake up the masters except for the Elder by having a bucket of cold water dropped on their beds. Since Akisame had designed the system, he had known Kenichi would choose to escape when all the Masters would be sleeping so an emergency system like this could only be designed to wake up the Masters.

Akisame had never thought Kenichi would really escape. But now that he had, it was time for a Masters meeting.

First of all came the Elder, who had woken up when Akisame broke the glass.

"Hmm, it seems that our beloved disciple has escaped." The Elder mused.

"What Kenichi escaped?" Miu Furinji exclaimed. Then she begun to panic.

"What should we do? What should we do? Call the Fire Department! Call the Police! Call the Navy SEALS! Let's bake a cake! Call Renka! Call a Shinpaku Meeting!" she panicked.

"Calm down, Miu. Kenichi can't be in real harm!" Sakaki grinned as he came in, along with Apachai.

"Apa, if something happens to Kenichi, Apachai will beat them up!" The dark skinned martial artist said.

"That's the spirit." Sakaki grinned.

"But he still maybe in… trouble." Shigure Kousaka suddenly dropped down from the rafters.

"Well the perils of a journey cannot be ignored. When I made my way here from china, I was attacked 270 times!" Ma Kensei exclaimed.

"Hah that's nothing! I was attacked that many times daily!" Sakaki challenged Ma.

"My missions are much… deadlier. Ninjas… Samurais… Yakuza… Gun slinging Bunnies." Shigure had joined the fray.

"Hahahaha! None of you youngsters can compare with what I did! I was attacked with tanks, jet fighters, aircraft carriers, martial artists and soldiers! I lost thirteen lollipops in a single battle once!" The Elder bragged.

Akisame groaned. Trust the Masters of Ryouzanpaku to make something else out of a situation. Miu approached him.

"Should we go look for Kenichi?" she asked timidly.

This girl cares a lot for Kenichi. Akisame thought. How could he have left Ryouzanpaku?

"Miu, it's time for school." The Elder's voice floated out.

"But… but… but Kenichi!" Miu protested.

"Oh he will be fine. He even left a letter outside my door before leaving." The Elder said merrily. This grabbed everyone's attention. With a chorus of 'Let me see!' they all crowded round the Elder. The letter looked like it was torn out of notebook and it read:

'Dear Elder,

If you find this, I would have either escaped or you would have caught me. If you have caught me, no need to read any further. But if you haven't, first of all I apologize for running out like that. Please allay any Masters fear that I have grown tired of them. I have not. This recent escapade is just a test for me to experience the outside world on my own. I want to come back and be able to challenge Hatake Yamagawa and be able to win. Please tell Miu to attend the Shinpaku Meetings on my behalf.

Ryouzanpaku's No. 1 Disciple,

Shirahama Kenichi.'

"Heh, since when did my disciple become so manly? He must have been affected by my stories." Sakaki said proudly.

"Wrong! It was my constant training in the art of perversion that raised him to new heights as a man!" Ma Kensei proclaimed.

"APA! Muay Thai Training makes anyone powerful enough to kill people!" Apachai joined in.

"Once you eliminate fear only bravery… remains. I did that." Shigure stated.

"You youngsters know nothing! When I trained Kenichi, there were bears and hunger and the prospect of Kenichi walking the path of Asura. And salmon!" The Elder bragged.

Miu had taken the opportunity to escape to school. At school, everyone was a little surprised that Kenichi had not come to school with Miu. But they soon forgot. Except for Nijima. The alien quietly sneaked upon Miu and with a deft hand motion which resembled a man bribing a bureaucrat, handed Miu a piece of paper.

'Come to the Shinpaku Alliance Meeting at recess in place of Kenichi. I want to know what happened.' The note said.

Naturally Miu complied. After all, she did enjoy the meeting, Kenichi had asked her to and Nijima had invited her. What more?

At the Alliance headquarters, Takeda and Ukita were the only two currently present along with the non combatant alien Nijima.

"Hi Honey! Where's Kenichi?" The Underground Boxer asked.

"Yeah. He left a letter at my house saying 'Sinpaku Alliance will be the new fighting force against YAMI'." Nijima said.

Miu thought quickly. The only way they would refrain from running after Kenichi would be to motivate them.

"Kenichi has been deemed powerful enough to go on solo missions against YAMI and he told me that he wants the Shinpaku Alliance to catch up." Miu lied. It was, in truth, a very hollow and transparent lie and anyone could have seen through it. Except for the fact that Siegfried accidentally assisted Miu in maintaining the lie and motivating them by letting loose a new melody.

"Ah Kenichi! I hear a new melody from over faraway! May you bring painful justice to your enemies! Lalalala!" Siegried yelled at the top of his voice, deafening everyone.

"Hmmph! I am skipping school. Gotta train." Takeda smirked.

"That kid has started the latest yet we are the ones who are left behind. I'm skipping school too." Kisara said.

"LALALALA! Anew composition just formed in my head!" Siegried waltzed out of the headquarters.

One by one, every combatant of the Shinpaku Alliance left to train. In fact even Miu decided to leave.

"I hope Kenichi is alright." Miu muttered.

Kenichi was in fact, doing very well. He was sitting in a randomly picked bus and had bought a book from a nearby bookstall which he was relishing. The title of the book was _How to Disappear_ and the first thing it said about disappearing was changing one's appearance, starting from clothes.

"That means I must buy new clothes." Kenichi muttered. The bus travelled on to its unknown location. Kenichi fell asleep. He was woken up by the bus driver.

"Oi kid. This is the last stop of this bus service. Get off." He roughly said.

"What?" Kenichi muttered sleepily. He still hadn't woken up and was semi asleep. The driver proceeded to shake the martial artist's arm. Kenichi in his sleep, hugged the driver's arm.

"Of course i like you too Miu." He smiled in a drooling manner.

"AAAAAAAH!" The driver panicked and proceeded to punch Kenichi.

"AAAAARGH! YAMI! APACHAI! ELDER! GIANT BANANA NUT!" Kenichi bawled and proceeded to punch the driver. The driver was cleanly lifted off his feet and crashed through the bus's windshield and flew twelve feet away. The sound of the glass breaking woke Kenichi up.

"Uh-oh." Was all he said before he ran out. Spotting the nearest clothes shop he ran inside and made some quick purchases. When he came out, he was wearing black jeans, a white T-shirt and black finger less gloves.

"I don't think any of my masters except the elder will recognize me." Kenichi said to himself. Spotting a ramen shop, Kenichi quickly went in and ordered himself a bowl. Sated, Kenichi walked leisurely out.

"Hey, pretty boy. You are breathing my air." Kenichi heard. It was, as he suspected, an over-sized and muscle bound thug and a few of his cronies.

"I am sorry but the air is free for all." Kenichi politely replied.

"Oh yeah, I don't happen to agree." The thug replied and all of them attacked at once.

They were very slow. Extremely slow. So slow that Kenichi had time to look around and see that people were purposely ignoring the ongoing scene. Then he focused back and using a few simple Jujitsu throws, threw all of them into the nearest garbage can. Things broke. Not the garbage can.

"You did it now, young one. These thugs belong to the Ragnorak gang. Their higher ups are the Seven Deadly Fists! You don't even want to mess with them!" An old man ran over and whispered to Kenichi.

"Oh really? This Ragnorak Gang will be a good exercise for me!" kenichi smiled cracking his knuckles.

**Slow start but Kenichi has started on his journey to Masterhood by taking on a gang all alone. And yes, this gang is also started by The Saint Fist, Ogata Isshinsai. The next chapter will be up in I dn't know when. You'll just have to wait for it.**


	3. Ragnorak

**Battle-3 Ragnorak**

Kenichi had been in the town for three days. Ever since he had beat up those punks, more and more loads of cannon fodder had come in batches of twos and threes and had the worst beatings of their life inflicted upon them. And that was when Kenichi was holding back is strength.

"Life is so cruel! I am so unpopular. The Ragnorak Gang hates me. And no one in this town helps me at all." Kenichi moaned at his fate and at the uncooperative attitude of the townspeople. He was also running out of money and he was now seriously wondering whether to return back to Ryouzanpaku. He walked to the ramen stall and ordered a bowl of ramen. As usual, everyone kept away from him. They still did not have enough courage to speak to him, fearing that Ragnorak would beat them up if they talked to him. Kenichi thoughtfully stirred his noodles. On the positive side, he was getting a lot of practice.

Kenichi was still in the process of eating his noodles when a man who looked like he worked for someone rich enough to hire him (go figure) and whispered in his ear.

"Mr. Otoharada would like to speak to you outside."

Kenichi slurped down his noodles in one go and wiped his face. He stepped outside the stall and saw a large Honda Civic standing outside.

_So he is just moderately well off._ Kenichi thought. The man opened the car's door for Kenichi and motioned him to sit down inside. Fearing nothing, Kenichi sat inside. Besides him sat a middle aged man who had two rings on each hand. Kenichi noticed that all four were genuine.

"Truthfully, I thought you were not that well off, Mr. Otoharada." Kenichi said.

"Oh this is my low profile car." Otoharada answered. Then he started.

"How did you know I was affluent?" He asked. In response Kenichi pointed at the rings.

"O yes, the rings. Very well." He rubbed his hands together.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Kenichi said pointedly.

"Ah well you see, my son happens to be a Savateur. You may not know what that is…" Otoharada said but Kenichi interrupted.

"He practices French kick boxing." Kenichi said.

"Yes well, he is actually the sixth fist of this Ragnorak gang. I would like you to bring him back. I tried to bring him back myself but a certain scary man whom the other fists referred as the Saint Fist killed my men. I would like you to do anything to bring him back. I will pay you a million yen!" Otoharada panted. He was asthmatic, Kenichi noted.

"Can you direct me to where this Ragnorak gang hangs out? And I only take money in advance." Kenichi asked. Otoharada motioned to the driver who drove to a derelict area where a lot of thugs looked at the car with rather dirty looks.

"I will be back at the ramen shop where we met." Otoharada said and the large car drove away. The thugs were looking at Kenichi.

"Hey kid. You are in the wrong neighborhood. Just give me all you have and I will escort you out." The biggest thug of them all spoke.

"Can I ask you your name?" Kenichi said.

"I am Daimonji, your bodyguard." He smiled.

Kenichi also smiled. Daimonji was very confused. No one ever smiled at his doom yet this puny specimen of a boy was smiling. A second later, Daimonji was even more confused. No puny specimen of a boy had thrown him this far into this many thugs. As a matter of fact, nobody had managed to throw him. He decided to pass out let his over-heated brain rest. Within a matter of seconds, the whole area erupted into a brawl which if someone looked at intently, would only turn out to be thugs running at Kenichi and getting kicked, punched, elbowed, thrown or kneed out of the way. Within a matter of seconds, all the thugs were knocked out. Kenichi stood, barely panting. Teasing Hermit was for more exhausting than this. These were nothing. Suddenly, someone started clapping. Kenichi turned around to see a boy as old as him.

"Seventeen seconds." He stated.

"Huh?" Kenichi gaped at him.

"Seventeen seconds is all that took to mop the floor with all those scumbags." The boy stated.

"I take it that you are a Fist and a taekwondo practitioner?" Kenichi said. He stood the same way Kisara sometimes stood, her legs always ready to spring into a stance. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Not only a brawler but a genius analyst too." He said. The said compliment made Kenichi blush.

"Aw, even my masters didn't compliment me like that. They called me a talentless guy with the only talent being the talent of getting beaten up." Kenichi stuttered. The boy now sweat dropped.

"You just lay waste to at least 45 guys and you're masters call you talentless? What are they, masters from hell?" he asked. Kenichi suddenly turned serious.

"You have no idea." He replied.

"Oi, Niöhoggr! Who is out there?" A raucous voice came out. Very soon the owner of the voice followed it. He was a very large boy and Kenichi decided to put him as a Judo practitioner. Or a pro wrestling fighter.

"Your Norse name is Niohoggr?" Kenichi asked the Taekwondo Artist.

"Yup, Niohoggr the fierce dragon. You don't wanna get on the wrong side of me!" Niohoggr said proudly.

"I don't think I want to get on any side of someone as ugly as you." Kenichi intentionally insulted him.

"He told you that, Niohoggr." The boy started laughing. Niohoggr grew even more angry.

"Shut up Beowulf." He snarled.

By now, Kenichi noticed, that four of the fists had come out. All of them were looking curiously at the two yelling at each other.

"Ah, all of you are here Tyr, Odin, Thor and Valkyrie." Beowulf brightened.

"This guy thinks he is quite a hot shot." Niohoggr said.

Kenichi by now had seen every dingle fist's glove. Curiously, Niohoggr was the seventh while Beowulf was the fifth. Tyr was sixth and Kenichi already had known he was the sixth, on account of his legs being similar to Christopher Éclair's. Thor had already betrayed his style, holding up his arms as a boxer. His gloves were not the typical Fist's gloves but were actually boxing gloves. He was the Fourth. Odin was most probably a Karate fighter. Valkyrie, the only female, was the second fist. She was just standing normally without a stance.

_She is the smartest, not betraying her style. _Kenichi decided.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. Why are you here?" Beowulf suddenly remembered and asked.

"Oh, I heard that all of you are pretty tough opponents so I came here requesting a match with all of you." Kenichi said. This caused all of the rest to laugh out loud.

"Oh man that was rich. You challenge us? Sure you may know a few tricks but you are nowhere near us." Odin bragged proudly.

"Terrified, I see." Kenichi taunted. But inwardly, he was scared stiff. Both Odin and Thor were much larger than him while both Niohoggr and Tyr gave off the feeling of being many times longer than they were.

_It's faint but I can sense their Ki. Except for Valkyrie and Tyr, all the rest of these guys are Dou fighters. Heh heh, Saint Fist, you keep a sharp eye for talent don't you? _Kenichi thought.

Both Niohoggr and Tyr suddenly swung their legs at Kenichi at the same time. Kenichi had already activated Ryuusui Seikuken as soon as he had finished the thought. Like a mountain stream's water, he flowed out of the way gracefully and without Kenichi in between, Niohoggr and Tyr ended up kicking each other.

"Why you little twerp!" Niohoggr yelled as he aimed another kick at Kenichi. Before he could even begin swinging his leg, Kenichi punched him in the face. Niohoggr fell down, knocked out cold. Kenichi rubbed his knuckles, his Ki flowing around him in his Sei style pattern. He looked at the rest and the force of his Ki forced the rest to take a step back.

"One down." Kenichi said quietly.

Thor aimed a straight punch at him. Kenichi swatted Thor's arm away, grabbed his other arm and threw him on top of the downed Niohoggr.

"Two down." Kenichi announced.

"Get him!" Odin yelled. Tyr, Beowulf and Odin leaped at him. One elbow in Odin's solar plexus, A fist in Beowulf's face and by catching Tyr's kicking leg, an Ugyuu Haitou into Tyr's torso ended all three fighter's advancement.

"Try this, Jujitsu Devil!" Valkyrie cried out as she yanked out a large hidden butterfly knife and lunged at Kenichi.

"Uwaaaah! WEAPONS ARE SCARY!" Kenichi yelled. He dodged all of Valkyrie's thrusts efficiently but did not even lay a hand on her.

"And besides. I shall never fight a girl." Kenichi added. This only ended up infuriating the girl who made her thrust's even sharper and was in fact the first of the Fist's to wound Kenichi. He got a small cut on the back of his hand as he reached upto Valkyrie's shoulder. A jujitsu throw brought her in front of Kenichi who performed a choke hold on her. She struggled a little but soon lost consciousness.

Another person started clapping. The immense Ki pressure which Kenichi had felt before a long time ago fell on him again. Without turning he spoke.

"Who is the first Fist, Ogata?"

"My my, such audacity! Why ask me? Why not ask him yourself?" the Master manipulator and martial artist sneered from on top of a telephone pole.

"I would. But tell me. Would I get a reward if I beat him?" Kenichi asked, making a risky gambit.

Ogata Isshinsai the Saint Fist cocked his head, considering the deal.

"What do you want?" he said finally.

"One week of training with you and after that a match with Ryuto Asamiya." Kenichi said.

A whole minute passed during which Ogata laughed heartily.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew you were destined to be my disciple! Fine! Berserker, fight him." Ogata ordered.

"Berserker?" Kenichi whipped around to see the old Ragnorak member step into the field. He simply chewed bubblegum and Kenichi noticed that now he was constantly emitting Dou Ki.

"Both of you, fight!" Ogata called out.


	4. Berserker

**Battle-4 Berserker**

If berserker was at all afraid that he was going to fight someone who had bested Odin, he didn't betray his emotions. Calmly chewing gum, he walked into the battlefield and faced Kenichi.

"Nice Gloves."

"What?" Kenichi couldn't believe what he heard.

"I said nice gloves." Berserker shrugged.

"Oh uh thanks." Kenichi stammered back.

"Well now. Begin!" Ogata sang out merrily.

Before Kenichi could even steady his stance, he received a punch square on the jaw, sending him flying a few feet.

"Tut tut, berserker, keep him alive." Ogata chuckled but his eyes had no humor. Berserker seemed to cringe a little then he regained his calm composure. He nodded once in Ogata's direction in acknowledgment.

"Who says I am dead?" Kenichi stuttered, grabbing a fence as support and pulling himself up. _Well well, It seems that I dangerously underestimated Berserker._ Kenichi thought. _Until I find a weakness in his offence, I will settle for defense and evasion._ Kenichi added to himself. Calming his mind, he stepped once again into the battlefield.

"Ryuusui Seikuken." Kenichi whispered.

Berserker once again threw a straight punch. Kenichi only slightly bent his head to the left as Berserker's fist came. It passed harmlessly over his shoulder. Kenichi noticed another thing about Berserker's punch.

_It's neither a karate, boxing, muay thai or jujitsu punch. It has a certain difference in its thrust. Not only is it a offensive technique, somehow, I can sense that it has a defense around it._ Experimentally, Kenichi grabbed Berserker's arm, intending to throw him. Instead, Berserker pulled his fist back so quickly that Kenichi was dragged along. Berserker drove another fist at Kenichi and for the second time, Kenichi was thrown over a considerable distance.

_Enhanced muscles. Of course! Ogata has been training him in purely offensive combat._ Kenichi thought. Once again he stepped into the battlefield, activating his Ryuusui Seikuken. Berserker now erupted into a furious storm of punches which Kenichi dodged, all the while trying to sense a flaw in his armor.

_I have to admit, for a person who actually fought with instinct, Ogata has trained him well enough to have a defense. As soon as I step into an attack, Berserker attacks there first. It's almost like... _Kenichi realized.

"Oi, Saint Fist! How come you taught a Sei move to a Dou type fighter?" Kenichi hollered. Ogata smiled from the telephone pole.

"Oh so you noticed? It's essentially a Dou move. Unlike Seikuken, where you intercept or parry the attack after it occurs, Kakkazan Bakuhatsu (Active volcano Explosion) is a technique where you attack before the attack commences. And if you are fast enough, you can even hit your opponent while he gets ready to attack." Ogata explained.

_So that is why Berserker seems to have a good defense, It's just a simpler version of a shockwave orbit battle. _Kenichi thought. He kept dodging Berserker's attacks. _Now to test my theory._ Kenichi suddenly began erratic movements, suddenly thrusting his arms near Berserker or stepping close to him.

_Aha! So that's its weakness! In that case... _Kenichi thought. He placed his fingers on Berserker's chest while dodging his fists. Finally he got ready. Berserker noticed the attack but was too slow to stop it.

"Mubiyoshi!" Kenichi yelled as he performed his signature move. This time it was berserker who was blasted off his feet.

_So if I place my fingers on him without an intent to attack, berserker won't react. It's faint but I can definitely ell that Berserker is beginning to sense Ki. _Kenichi panted. Even though Ryuusui Seikuken was an energy efficient dodging technique, Dodging this many punches took its toll.

"It's not over yet." Ogata commented. _He has too much potential. He must become my disciple even if he loses to Berserker._ Ogata thought. Berserker got up fairly quickly for someone who had been solidly punched.

This time Kenichi took the offensive, performing a twin handed Yamazuki karate technique. Berserker caught both of his hands. Kenichi then threw Berserker over his head but in mid-air, Berserker tried to kick at Kenichi's head. Kenichi barely caught it with his fists, even though Berserker strained to stop him. Then berserker used his own weight to flip Kenichi up.

_He is good! _ Kenichi marveled. He righted himself in mid-air, landed on his feet, performed a roll on the ground and got up. Only to be bowled over by a charging Berserker. For the third time, Kenichi was blasted away, only this time, he was blasted towards the north, instead of the south.

Dazed, Kenichi spat blood out of his mouth.

_This is bad. The only ace up my sleeve is Korui Nuki but it won't affect Berserker since he will simply counterattack before the attack. I can't perform another Mubiyoshi since I am already this exhausted. Ogata seems to have built his body into a more enduring type now. He is barely panting._ Kenichi thought. Berserker calmly came closer to Kenichi.

_I cannot think of any attack. He has... Wait! If my theory is true, then his Kakkazan Bakuhatsu is also flawed in another way!_ Kenichi realized. Mustering all his remaining energy, Kenichi sprang to his feet and once again activated Ryuusui Seikuken. Berserker once again charged forward. The dance between the Dou and Sei martial artists began again, the first attacking while the second was dodging. Suddenly, Kenichi changed his stance. Ogata noticed the sudden change in Kenichi's Ki.

"That boy," he muttered. "He is not going to..." he trailed off.

"Ryouzanpaku Rythm!" Kenichi called out. Berserker hesitated, sensing a disturbance in Kenichi's Ki. But he pressed on nonetheless.

"APUNCH!" Kenichi roared, his eyes shining brightly.

_That boy discovered Kakazan Bakuhatsu's weakness! _Ogata marveled silently._ The technique is incomplete and... _

"COMPLETELY USELESS AGAINST A DOU FIGHTER!" Kenichi roared, his Muay Thai Uppercut sending berserker flying the second time. Berserker however landed on his feet. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"That was a good punch." He admitted. Kenichi, however, ignored his compliment and charged in.

"CHAI KICK!" He bellowed, kicking at Berserker. This time, however, Berserker did not counter attack but dodged the kick.

_He stopped using Kakkazan Bakuhatsu and is now fighting normally. The fight is once again in my favor._ Kenichi thought.

A second too soon.

"DON'T USE IT, BERSERKER!" Ogata suddenly roared, his massive Ki expanding and knocking out a thug who had begun to regain consciousness. Kenichi sensed Berserker's Ki.

_Ogata, you fiend!_ Kenichi was stunned at Ogata's brutality. _You taught him..._

"SEI DOU GOUI! (Roar as one)" Berserker yelled. His Ki thickened and increased at least thrice.

"KENSEI! HOW MANY CRIPPLED DISCIPLES DO YOU WANT?" Kenichi yelled at the Saint Fist, who was now angry too.

"SHUT UP, WEAKLKING! I TRIED TO STOP HIM. BUT NOW IF I TRY TO DO THAT; I MIGHT END UP KILLING HIM! YOU STOP HIM." Ogata yelled back. Kenichi cringed at the massive Ki being directed at him. And during that moment's distraction, Berserker managed to hit Kenichi with a roundhouse kick.

This was the fourth time Kenichi tasted earth in the fight. But this time he flew even further than the previous three times. Berserker charged at Kenichi even when he was in mid air.

_Too... Fast..._ was all Kenichi could think of before Berserker managed to hit him again. Kenichi once again took the blow but he noticed the blow was weaker than the first.

_Don't tell me, his endurance for this technique is actually lower than Ryuto?_ Kenichi recalled Odin who soon was unable to move due to the technique taking its toll on him. Berserker was growing slower now. He only managed to punch Kenichi this time and the punch was already at Berserker's normal level. Kenichi noticed that his opponent was now panting. Kenichi finally managed to stand up.

"Ryuusui Seikuken." He whispered, blood dripping from his nose and mouth.

Berserker was now so slow that Kenichi could have attacked him with ease but Kenichi himself had taken too much damage. Both fighter's had reached their limits.

_Too. Tired... _Kenichi thought. His thought disrupted his Ryuusui Seikuken and Berserker managed to land a very weak punch on Kenichi shoulder. Both fighter's fell on their faces.

_Sorry Masters. Seems like satsujinken won today. This damage makes Kano Shou's beating look like nothing._ Kenichi thought.

Berserker also remained on the ground.

"Seems like the match is finished." Ogata mused from the telephone pole.

He was wrong.

Berserker suddenly started emitting a strong Dou aura. Both Kenichi and Ogata felt the Ki.

_Oh, so he went into Berserker Mode._ Ogata thought.

_Oh no, he went into Berserker Mode! _Kenichi panicked.

Kenichi's panic while Berserker's Mode brought both of them back on their feet. Heedless of his pain, Berserker charged at Kenichi.

_Now's the time._ Kenichi thought faintly. Berserker jumped. Kenichi steadied his balance. A split second later, a sudden explosion of Ki occured.

"RYOUZANPAKU RHYTHM: FURINJI MODE KORUI NUKI!" Kenichi bawled, hi eyes shining.

_So he could imitate the elder as well. He never showed that while fighting Ryuto. Well, after he performed Akisame's Idori, Ryuto performed Sei dou goui so perhaps I never got the chance to see it._ Ogata marveled. Slowly, Berserker fell, bounced slightly and then lay still. Kenichi managed to stay standing.

"Oi, Saint Fist! Give Tyr to a man named Otoharada at a ramen shop in the town centre. I took the job of delivering Tyr to him for a million yen." Kenichi yelled then fell on his face and fainted. The last thing he saw was Ogata standing over him.

(Marketplace near Ryouzanpaku)

"Gah, I miss Kenichi. He used to do the shopping." Sakaki grumbled.

"Well, using you as a porter is a rare sight to see." Akisame said.

"Aw shut it. That's not the right response from you. I thought you would probably say something like 'I need him to test my next machine'." Sakaki snapped at the jujitsu Master who chose not to respond.

They entered the dojo where Sakaki handed the groceries to Miu.

"Sakaki-san, why didn't you buy any green peppers?" Miu asked.

Akisame, meanwhile, decided to disappear from the place.

Apachai and Shigure were coloring in a coloring book listlessly. Honoka was trying to urge Apachai into a game of Othello but was failing to.

"Hmm, it seems that Kenichi has so thoroughly become part of our dojo that his mere absence makes the environment duller." The Elder observed.

"Indeed... we need to make things... interesting." Shigure said.

Just then Nijima burst over from the dojo gate which Miu had opened for him.

"You won't believe this! Kenichi was fighting Berserker. He managed to defeat him but fainted and the Saint Fist Ogata Isshinsai kidnapped him!" Nijima yelled. This suddenly set the dojo's atmosphere on fire. Hayato and all the other Masters turned to look at Nijima with shining eyes of doom.

"Where did you get this information, brat?" Sakaki asked angrily.

"From a certain disciple of YAMI." Nijima said.

(Cafe)

"So Coco-latte does cause Sugary headaches!" Chikage observed, her child mode activated.

(Back at the dojo)

"So we must do something!" Nijima said.

"Indeed, this is a time for one of Elder's famous plans!" Akisame said.

"Why yes, i have just the strategy for that. It's called the BEAT EVERYONE TO THE POINT OF DEATH! Plan!" Hayato Furinji roared, his eyes shining. The other masters nodded in approval.

"WHAT KIND OF A PLAN IS THAT?" Nijima yelled.

"I just explained it. It's the BEAT EVERYONE TO THE POINT OF DEATH! Plan." Hayato Furinji explained, much more calmly.

"I think I shall take my leave." Nijima scurried off.

(Somewhere else)

Kenichi slowly opened his eyes to see that he was lying peacefully on a reed mattress. He looked around to see Ogata Isshinsai making tea.

"Ah you are up, my disciple. Notice anything?" he smiled genuinely. He had completely turned off his Saint Fist personality. Kenichi went outside and saw that he was on a mountain. Kenichi even recognized the mountain.

"This is where we first met." Kenichi stated.

"And here we will start our training. But being the extraordinary disciple you are, I will give you a choice. Which would you like to learn first, Sei Dou Goui or Kazoe Nukite?" Ogata asked.

"Which would you prefer?" Kenichi asked.

"To tell you the truth, it would be Kazoe Nukite. Both Ryuto and Berserker have been good test subjects but the technique doesn't seem to be going well enough. I think it has reached its final form." Ogata confessed.

"But i would like to learn Sei Dou Goui. Despite how damaging it is, it is a very handy technique." Kenichi said.

"That's true. Are you sure you want to learn Sei dou goui?" Ogata asked.

"Yes." Kenichi said.

"Then drink this tea and rest. You are currently in no shape to train and heartless though I am, even I have limits to brutal training." Ogata said, handing Kenichi the tea. Kenichi sat down, looking out of the window, anticipating the coming seven days.

**Alright seriously. I write such a great Kenichi fanfic and all I get is 3 reviews? People, this is a serious situation! If you do not review, I will be forced to use the BUG EVERYONE UNTIL I GET REVIEWS! Plan.**

**The next update might be a little longer and later so bear with me folks. Until the next battle!**


	5. Dou Ki Creation

**Battle-5 Dou Ki Creation**

The next day Kenichi woke up very early, courtesy to the training regimen of Akisame Koetsuji. He yawned once or twice. Then he sprang to his feet and ran over to the well where he rinsed his face. After that he ran to a near outcropping of rocks, selected two rocks about three and a half feet tall and picked them up in each hand and started swinging them around. After doing so fifty times, he threw both of them up and then caught them again. Then he hammered them so forcefully into the ground that the one in his right hand broke slightly. Kenichi sighed and sat down.

"My my, you really are very strong aren't you? Let me guess, Akisame's Pink Muscle Theory was correct after all?" Ogata asked.

"Sei Dou Goui?" Kenichi asked pointedly.

"Ah yes. Kenichi, what do you understand by the Dou fighters fighting style?" Ogata asked.

Kenichi thought for some time. He recalled Sakaki's fighting. He remembered being blown off every time he sparred with Apachai.

"Dou means to be hyperactive. To be in a rush of adrenaline." Kenichi slowly answered.

"Correct! Well, partially but you get the basic idea. Now, to instill in you a state of Dou, we will put you in a state of heightened adrenaline. Which will start by me trying to kill you!" Ogata announced and then pounced at Kenichi. Or at least pounced where Kenichi was. Kenichi, for the matter, had smoothly danced out of the way using Ryuusui Seikuken.

"No no, let go of your Sei and just dodge normally." Ogata said. He pounced again. Kenichi tried to dodge again but he instinctively used Ryuusui Seikuken again.

"Seems like you can't help but use that move. In that case, I will use Sei as well." Ogata said as he changed his stance. This time, he jabbed instead of pouncing. Kenichi tried to dodge but he couldn't. The jab was extremely light for Ogata but it was hard enough to make Kenichi lose his balance.

_He is using an advanced martial arts technique. The Elder warned me of its ability to render Ryuusui Seikuken useless. _Kenichi thought. He steadied his balance and switched to Seikuken. Ogata jabbed again and even the Seikuken shattered. Kenichi only stared wide eyed as he recalled what the Elder told him.

_Kazoe Nukite is a technique that can dissemble any technique if used correctly. It is not reducing the number of finger from a knife hand that makes it special, the number of fingers used actually changes the quality of the strike. _Kenichi recalled. Kenichi felt Ogata change his Ki back to Dou.

"Run, Kenichi, I am not going to hold back now." Ogata warned.

Kenichi thanked Akisame Koetsuji for his brutal running training involving the use of the whip while he ran. Then he remembered how brutal the training was and muttered a few words against Akisame.

**(At Ryouzanpaku)**

"Achoo!" Akisame sneezed.

**(Back at the mountain)**

Kenichi ran but Ogata ran faster. Kenichi periodically had to stop, use Ryuusui Seikuken to narrowly dodge a Kazoe Nukite then resumed running. The forest was thinning now and Kenichi marveled at how far they had run. And slowly, the adrenaline levels in Kenichi's blood began to rise. Ogata was now also slowly increasing his pace. Kenichi dodged, weaved, side-stepped, danced and jumped away from Ogata who was steadily putting more weight behind his strikes. If Kenichi hadn't learnt Ryuusui Seikuken, he would have already been severely beaten to a pulp. He thanked Apachai under his breath for all those near death experiences he had given him. Then he recalled how terrifying the near death experiences were and cursed Apachai too.

**(At Ryouzanpaku)**

"Achooo!" Apachai sneezed.

"Eh, you too?" Akisame asked.

"Apa?" Apachai was puzzled.

**(Back to the outskirts of town)**

Panic had now taken hold of Kenichi and he was running full tilt at the road. Ogata was keeping up but Kenichi was showing remarkable speed for someone who was not a Master-class martial artist.

_Heh, his leg power is much more developed than his arm power yet he uses punches more than kicks. _Ogata mused out of the blue while chasing a hysterical Kenichi. Kenichi's thoughts were, however, much less understandable.

_Blaaaaaargh! Aaaaariyaaaaaah!Mooooowaaaaaaah! _These were the three thoughts, if they can be called thoughts, that were going on in Kenichi's mind. Not that he was to blame. His whole mind power was actually panicking by increasing the body's awareness of its balance, weight, speed and surroundings. A very small amount of brain power was being used to create panic stricken thoughts, thus the illegible and non-understandable results.

Kenichi hopped on to a telephone pole and started running on the wires. A small part of his brain kept him aware that stepping on two lines at once would be fatal so he didn't. Ogata still followed him. Kenichi jumped from the telephone pole to a roof top on someone's residence. Ogata still followed him. From the roof top he kept jumping on to higher and higher buildings with the YAMI master still behind him. Kenichi jumped off the tall building e had landed on and plummeted to the ground, taking care to control his fall.

"APA!" Apachai punched the place Kenichi was standing. Kenichi managed to dodge at the last second.

"APA! It's you Kenichi!" Apachai said.

"How did you get here?" Kenichi asked.

"We got here because both of us kept sneezing and only one person would be the cause of that sneeze." Akisame explained.

"Well well well! Such a touching reunion!" Ogata chuckled menacingly as he landed on the pavement. Both Apachai and Akisame tensed and got ready to attack. Ogata took the initial step. But it was neither Apachai nor Akisame who made the first move but Kenichi, burning with adrenaline, who leaped forward and delivered a Muay Thai punch. All three masters were shocked by the fierceness of the attack.

_Heh, so Dou Ki has finally surfaced, hasn't it?_ Ogata chuckled as he redirected the attack.

_That was Dou Ki!_ Akisame thought.

_APA!_ Apachai thought.

Taking advantage of Kenichi's initial attack, Akisame caught Ogata's arm in order to throw him while Apachai aimed his right elbow at Ogata's temple. Ogata jumped and actually aided Akisame in his throw while at the same time evading Apachai's attack. As soon as he landed on his feet, Ogata counter-threw Akisame. He then turned his attention to Apachai who was still trying to regain his balance. The Muay Thai fighter was still slow compared to Ogata due to his injury inflicted on him by Agaard Jum Sai in Okinawa. But before Ogata could even hit or even begin to take a stance, Kenichi clinched Ogata's neck and pretended to slam his knee into Ogata's face.

"Don't kill them. Let's just get out of here. You pretend to kidnap me." Kenichi whispered.

"Agreed." Ogata said. And immediately threw Kenichi so hard on to the pavement that Kenichi lost consciousness.

Both Akisame and Apachai dashed at Ogata but Ogata grabbed the fallen disciple of Ryouzanpaku and leapt to a grocery store's rooftop.

"Well, I have to say, I never expected you two to be so lax. Have your forms slipped? Because I could have killed that Muay Thai kick boxer easily. Twice. Your disciple turned out to be better than you two. We'll settle this later." Ogata taunted the duo before running off.

Akisame was tending his foot while Apachai was clutching his side.

"I think he dislocated a few bones." Akisame mused.

"Apa, Kenichi was really good." Apachai said.

"That is correct. And disturbing." Akisame said.

"We must tell the Elder." Akisame added.

**(Back at the mountain)**

Kenichi woke up the second day to find himself in the same hut as before. He ran to the well, rinsed his face and swung the stones around again.

"Well well, have some breakfast." Ogata Isshinsai said, his Saint Fist personality dropped once again.

The master and disciple ate roasted deer meat in silence. Kenichi suspected that Ogata had hunted it down like the wild animal he was.

"You have gained Dou Ki as well. But it is very unstable so..." Ogata said before Kenichi intercepted him.

"You are going to make me run again?" He asked. Ogata chuckled and waved his hand.

"No no. Today we will focus on stabilizing your Dou Ki. It will be relatively easy to make you to switch to Dou Ki. The real problem would be to make you pro-efficient enough to maintain it for long periods of time." Ogata explained.

"How will I switch to Dou Ki?" Kenichi asked, in response to which Ogata suddenly thrust his hand at Kenichi. Kenichi dodged it using his signature dodging technique Ryuusui Seikuken.

"That's how. I will tire you out first and then break the Ryuusui seikuken. When you will be properly cornered, your Dou Ki will force you to the offensive. Then we will focus on maintaining it." Ogata explained. Then he thrust again at Kenichi, this time faster than before. Kenichi, however, managed to dodge this one cleanly too. And then Ogata exploded into a flurry of fists, kicks, thrusts, jabs and knife hands, all except the particular fingered Kazoe Nukite which could rip the Ryuusui Seikuken. Kenichi once again dodged, side-stepped, danced, jumped, bent over, cart wheeled and performed enough acrobatic antics to earn him a gold medal in the Olympics. Ogata however, barely missed a beat and pressed on. Kenichi, after two hours of continuous dodging, began to tire. Another hour later, Kenichi was crossing his physical and mental limits. He was, as Ogata had predicted, beginning to feel cornered and frustrated. As soon as he felt that, Ogata sensed the disturbance in his Ki too.

"Kazoe Nukite!" Ogata yelled. The Ryuusui Seikuken ripped.

Something inside Kenichi snapped and all the frustration and fear he had been holding back inside suddenly poured forth.

"Yamazuki! Khao Loi! Ugyuu Haitou! Kuchiki Daoshi! Kougeki! Soutenshou! APUNCH! Idori!" Kenichi roared and performed a series of attacks at blindening speed, all of which were parried or blocked by Ogata as he turned on his Seikuken.

_Now to maintain his Dou Ki for at least fifteen minutes._ Ogata thought to himself. He now was taunting Kenichi whenever he wasn't attacking. A minute passed.

Ogata was now switching to poking Kenichi in bad places, infuriating him even more. Another minute passed.

_It's no use, the Dou Ki is fading._ Ogata thought. _I didn't want to use it anymore but this is necessary._ Ogata set hid mind to it and now focused his stance back to Dou and started hammering at Kenichi. As he expected, Kenichi also responded well enough and very soon the spar developed into a full blown shock wave orbit battle. Ogata and Kenichi anticipated every single move and kept attacking the place where the other could attack before he attacked and thus they actually kept attacking each other without actually hitting.

_To think that he would be able to force me to use 1.5% of my power, this boy has advanced quite far thanks to Ryouzanpaku's training._ Ogata marvelled.

Fifteen minutes ended and Kenichi suddenly stopped.

"My ki." He said quietly. The aura was very menacing and was much more similar to Apachai's Ki than Sakaki's.

"Yes, and your Sei Ki resembles Akisame's most. That's because both Apachai and Akisame are your most brutal masters. In fact, one could say that your strong points are Jujitsu and Muay Thai." Ogata explained. He sat down.

"Sit down Kenichi. You deserve to rest and the basic principle of Sei Dou Goui must first be taught verbally." Ogata said. Kenichi sat down and as he relaxed, his Ki first changed back to Sei then faded to his normal pressure.

"As you said, Dou means to be hyperactive. Sei means to be reserved. Dou can be compared to roaring river, its kinetic energy being poured out. Sei can be compared to a dammed river, its potential energy being built up." Ogata explained. Kenichi nodded.

"In Sei Dou Goui, we break open the dam to release the energy for a Sei fighter like you, Ryuto and Shou. Or we try to hold back the roaring river in case of me and Berserker." Ogata continued. Kenichi nodded once again.

"Do you remember the first two phases of your training here?" Ogata asked. Kenichi shuddered and nodded.

"That was heaven." Ogata said as a nasty grin begun to spread on his face. Kenichi had a sudden vision of philosophical jujitsu master.

**(Back at Ryouzanpaku)**

"Achoooo!" Akisame sneezed.

"Oi, Akisame, do you need mediation?" Sakaki asked.

"Here's your tea, Akisame-sensei!" Miu said concernedly giving a mug of tea to the mustached martial artist.

"Here, this is medication for your cold." Ma kensei said.

"Eh, don't wanna." Akisame said.

This resulted in a scuffle where everyone tried to force feed Akisame. Not by fighting, of course, bu through a game of Othello!

Akisame, however, had to take the medication because Miu threatened to make green peppers for a week.

**(Back at the mountain)**

"And the training I am about to give you is..." Ogata tried to continue but Kenichi wasn't there. His after image was though. His after image had the facial expression of pure terror. Ogata guessed what it meant and chased after the sound of breaking twigs and branches.

"STRATEGIC RETREAT!" Kenichi yelled as he ran for the hills. Or the plains, more accurately.

Ogata however caught up to him.

"Time to start training!" Ogata Isshinsai chuckled, his Saint Fist personality switched on.

**(Five days later, at Ryouzanpaku)**

"We searched for five days but we couldn't find out disciple." Ma Kensei said sadly.

"All we found at all the Japanese bases of YAMI were weapon users. And they didn't know anything." Akisame mused.

"Apa, they didn't tell anything even when we beat them up!" Apachai added.

"So... worrying."

"And we are running out of money too!" Sakaki grumbled. His bottle supply had run dry a day ago and he was not in a good mode.

Miu came, very bright and cheerful, carrying a lot of groceries and supplies than normal.

"Good morning everyone! Here you go, Sakaki-san! Your three bottles of sake!" Miu said. Everyone perked up.

"Where did the money come from?" Akisame asked.

"Oh, at the post office, I found we had a letter waiting for us from Kenichi san and it also contained half a million yen!" Miu said, waving the letter. The letter itself was promptly snatched by Akisame.

"Oi, Akisame, read it to all of us!" Sakaki bawled happily. Every other Master looked expectantly at Akisame.

"Very well." The jujitsu master said and cleared his throat.

'Dear Masters of Ryouzanpaku and Miu, Greetings and salutations to you all,' Akisame read. Te Masters hung on to every word.

'The money enclosed is my first earning as a martial artist. Please use it wisely. I am very well and travelling through Japan as you read this letter. I keep up my training, Akisame-san, and I also spar with the few martial artists I meet. Most of them are, however, quite below Shinpaku or YOMI caliber and I have to hold back very much. That is why in order to redouble my training I always run through forests, i don't walk through roads. It was during one of these dashes when I met Ogata and hence the sprint back. It was a good thing that I was not far from home and that both Akisame and Apachai sensei were near. Thanks to your throw, Akisame sensei, you managed to fracture Ogata's foot. That helped me escape. I am going to return someday to resume training at Ryouzanpaku. Until then, all.'

Sakaki was trying to hide his tears of happiness very unsuccessfully.

"That made Apachai so happy. When Kenichi comes back, Apachai teach Kenichi how to kill people!" Apachai declared happily.

"You are crying, Sakaki." Ma Kensei observed.

"No no, it's just that, I ate a lot of onions! Yeah that's why. I ate a lot of onions!" Sakaki blurted.

"Hahaha, our disciple is doing fine everyone! In fact, I am afraid that he might even surpass Miu! So we must put Miu through the same training as well!" The elder chuckled.

"Grandpa!" Miu said.

"I am not joking!" The elder said.

"Can I train her too?" Ma Kensei asked quickly.

"Oi oi, don't get ahead of yourself, Ma Kensei!" Sakaki said.

**(Near China town)**

Ogata Isshinsai never bade farewell to his disciples, as many as he had. But he had been concerned for two disciples especially, Ryuto and Kenichi. Ryuto was the first disciple to perfect his techniques. Kenichi was the first to master Sei Dou Goui with minimum damage.

_His body is much more enduring to the effects of Sei dou goui than anyone's._ Ogata thought. _He is an even better test subject than Ryuto Asamiya._ Ogata chuckled as he thought about it. The only reason the masters of Ryouzanpaku called their disciple talentless was because unlike all other inhabitants of Ryouzanpaku, his talentless was not overwhelmingly obvious. And it was his hidden talent, which Ogata knew about, which was going to propel Kenichi to new heights.

_It's slightly emerging, extremely slowly. The body of a Master class martial artist._ Ogata thought.

**I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that from now on, I will try to make the battles longer! WOOHOOO!**

**The bad news is that I am going for a hiking trip for a few days so the next update might be a bit late. Endure it fellas!**

**By the way, thanks you all, Mudsock, check-mate94, Pie3, taijien, tuij and kyunaru! Your reviews are what drive me forward to make this fic awesome. Keep reviewing and help make this fic writer happy so that he could make you happy!**

**One last thing. Please tell me one thing. I want kenichi to get into a two man combo against a martial artist who has just become a master class fighter. Who should he pair up with?**

**1) Hermit**

**2) Siegfried**

**3) Takeda**

**Or**

**4) Boris (he left YAMI remember? And they make a good team)**

**Sayonara till the next battle. **


	6. Dou Duo

**Battle-6 Dou Duo**

**Okay fellas! Hermit won against Sieg by two votes. Sieg got one. That's gotta count for something Sieg! Keep your head and lyrics up! And for those who patiently waited, this new chapter is here for you to feast your eyes upon. HermitXKenichi. Enjoy.**

The white haired individual went with the flow of the vendors of Chinatown tried to sell him various merchandise, all of which he politely turned down. A pick pocket tried his luck in stealing his wallet. He reached forward and suddenly felt a sharp pain in his middle finger. The white haired stranger was just gripping his middle finger by the tip. After a quick squeeze, he let go. The pick pocket cursed his luck and the stranger before moving off.

The white haired man was headed towards a certain restaurant. He looked up at the sign board, not bothering to read it since he already knew where he was. As soon as he entered, he tried to refrain from laughing. Chou Yin Lin, the practitioner of Baguazhang, a woman to be reckoned with, was wearing a Chinese waitress's red uniform, the same one Renka Ma had worn in her days.

"Welcome to Hakubi's Chinese Restaurant!" She said in a very sweet voice which, if someone paid attention to it, had a slight angry strain to it. Clearly, the work of a waitress had its strains.

"Thank you." The white haired individual said.

"What would you like to order?" She asked.

"A green tea would do fine. I would order the main course a little later." The white haired man answered.

"As you wish." Chou answered and walked to the kitchen.

The Sei Dou Goui's effects on Kenichi were snow white hair and blood red eyes, making him impossible to recognize. This was actually a very light amount of damage, as compared to Ryuto's paralysis or Ogata's bleeding. Kenichi settled down on a chair, breathing deeply. A sudden homesickness had struck him while on the road and he decided to stop by the restaurant which was now the closes thing to home now.

_Well, at least no one I know well enough is here. My homesickness would increase multiple times._ Kenichi thought. That little thought suddenly recoiled when the restaurant door opened again and a whole crowd of people poured in. One of them was waving a Shinpaku Alliance flag.

"Oi, Chou! Get the tables will you?" Renka Ma bawled happily.

The rest of the people who had followed her in were, to Kenichi's horror and dismay, Miu Furinji, Takeda Ikki, Ukita Kozo, Kaname Kugatachi (Freya), Hibiki Kogenin (Siegrfried), Natsu Tanimoto (Hermit), Chiaki Yuma (Thor), Kisara Nanjo (Valkyrie), Nijima Haruo, Honoka Shirahama (where did she come from?), Chikage Kushinada and Sasaki Shio(_Uhoh_). Not forgetting to mention the numerous cannon fodder belonging to Shinpaku Alliance.

"Very nice of you to invite us all here, Renka honey. Sure that it won't be too much?" Takeda asked good humoredly.

"Oh please. I worked here for two years. I have done enough work that if repaid, would be sufficient to give you ten such parties like this." Ma Renka bragged.

_But why now, Renka-san?_ Kenichi groaned mentally.

"Do they sell good sake here?" Sakaki asked.

"Why yes. Yo! Get us three bottles of sake!" Renka called out.

Hermit, meanwhile was moaning or more probably sulking his fate.

"Keep your chin up, Nacchi! You lost today's Othello match, remember?" Honoka chirruped.

Siegfried was busy writing a composition, but mercifully not yelling it out loud. Nijima was sneaking around. Thor was in deep conversation with Freya, Ukita and Valkyrie while Miu was trying to have an intelligent conversation with Chikage, who was defiantly thwarting all attempts of doing so.

Kenichi slowly waddled over to Sakaki.

"Sakaki sensei, it's me." Kenichi hissed to his Karate master. Sakaki gave a violent start, choked on his sake, rolled his eyes twice and once actually said 'APA?', much to the amusement to everyone present.

"Are you alright, Sakaki san?" Miu asked.

"It's nothing! I just saw a ..." Sakaki tried to make an excuse.

"Apachai." Kenichi offered in a whisper.

"Apachai! Yes, I saw Apachai!" Sakaki completed his excuse.

"What are you doing here Kenichi, not that I am glad you are here. And what happened to you?" Sakaki asked. Chou served Kenichi his green tea. Kenichi took a sip before answering.

"Ki technique gone wrong. I am here because YAMI is going to send a master class martial artist here to assassinate Ma Renka." Kenichi said. And it wasn't a lie, except for the part that the martial artist was there to assassinate Renka. The martial artist was coming for Kenichi.

"WHAT?" Sakaki roared.

"Sakaki-san, please! Control yourself!" Miu pleaded. The party was going at full swing.

"Why are they all here?" Kenichi whispered.

"Well, your letter inspired everyone to train harder, even Tanimoto-kun. Renka offered to go on a party and then randomly fight the new Chinese Mafia as a part of training." Sakaki informed his disciple. Kenichi muttered a string of words which made sakaki smile despite the gravity of the situation.

"Sakaki-san?" Kenichi said.

"Hmmm?"

"Let me handle the martial artist."

"WHAT!"

"Shhhh!"

"I mean why?"

"I heard that the martial artist they are sending is actually a novice master class, someone who has just stepped into masterhood. I am going to use him as a measuring stick." Kenichi explained.

"Heheheh, brat! Don't take it too harshly but, even against a beginner master, you don't stand a chance." Sakaki chuckled.

"Who said that I did? I am going to measure up to see how far I have yet to go. Please, Sakaki-san?" Kenichi pleaded.

Sakaki shifted his weight around, causing the chair to creak and protest. He took a swig of sake.

"Alright but I'll step in as soon as the fight gets bad." Sakaki said.

"Thanks, Sakaki san." Kenichi said.

A split second later, the wall of the restaurant exploded inward and a man walked inside. His Ki was quite large, making his already conspicuous entrance even more dramatic. However, it was unmistakably, the Ki of someone who had just become a master class martial artist.

"I am here to fight Ma Kensei, the master of all Chinese Kempo. Where is he?" he demanded.

_Okay, this was awkward. Here I am, believing that..._ Kenichi thought.

**(Twenty six hours ago, the mountain)**

Ogata nodded approvingly as Kenichi ended his Sei Dou Goui.

"You have mastered this technique and not only that, you have also been able to minimize the damage somehow. Care to tell me how?" he said.

"I think that the answer of endurance stems from Akisame Koetsuji' brutal training method." Kenichi said. His hair had turned white and his eyes were just slowly becoming red.

"Yes, that maybe true." Ogata said. He reached inside his cloak's pocket and took out an envelope. He offered it to Kenichi who took it with a lot of caution. "It won't bite you." Ogata chided. Kenichi opened it slowly and spilled the contents on the palm of his right hand. It was a million yen worth cash.

"I never got round to returning the money you asked me to get for you." Ogata smiled. Kenichi, however, was not naive enough.

"What's the catch?" he asked suspiciously. Ogata faked innocence but Kenichi had already seen the spark in his eye which meant that it was the Saint Fist personality that was speaking.

"Oh how could you my disciple? It's just that, I wanted to kill someone and it happened to be Ma Renka. But I have also told him that if he sees you, he is to abandon the first target and kill you!" The Saint Fist said, his eyes sparkling evilly. Kenichi took an angry breath.

"Where will he be?" he asked.

"Oh I believe that I directed him to Hakubi Ma's Chinese Restaurant since your female friend will be going there for a certain errand." The Saint Fist said. But Kenichi wasn't there. His afterimage was and it had a look of pure loathing.

"Well well, let's see how much fun it gets if I follow my disciple." The saint Fist mused and ran after Kenichi.

**(Current Scenario)**

Kenichi was emitting a deadly aura as he saw the martial artist.

_I thought he was a Sei Martial Artist? Why is he emitting a Dou aura?_ Sakaki thought.

Ma Renka was the first to strike at the neo master class. Her attack was deflected but the entire Shinpaku Alliance, except for Hermit, stood up to face the intruder in response.

"Meteor Punch!" Takeda shouted as he moved onto the offensive. His attack was parried and he punched in the gut. Both Kenichi and Hermit noticed the type of punch and stiffened.

_He is using Chinese Kung Fu!_ They both thought. Takeda immediately fell down groaning.

"Guren Oshi (Crimson Lotus Thrust)!" Ukita yelled, thrusting at the intruder's neck with an open palm.

"Tsukitaoshi*!" Thor yelled, thrusting with his large palm.

The intruder jumped out of the way, with both of the large young men ending up hitting each other.

Renka, Miu, Freya and Valkyrie faced the intruder but all four were successively defeated, starting with Valkyrie and ending with Miu.

Siegfried however, had not paid the slightest attention to the devastation. Meanwhile, Chou Yin Lin, Kaku Shin Ten and Yo Tekai had found refuge under a group of overturned tables.

"Pitiful of us isn't it? The cook of the house and the manager hiding under tables?" Kaku sarcastically remarked.

In response to which Yo actually started crying. Kaku had to hit him on the head which elicited a sound of 'just kidding' from the Xing Yi user.

"Wah, an alien!" Chou yelled, having discovered Nijima.

"Shhh! I am recording this battle. Sakaki san isn't joining the fight which means that he must have faith in someone here to counter this monstrosity." Nijima said.

Kaku squinted at the fight.

"You are right! Maybe it's that singing guy over there." Kaku exclaimed.

Nijima shook his head.

"No. Even though he is exremely strong, Siegfried isn't as strong as, say, Hermit. Well it's time for me to use it." Nijima said. He put his hand over his eyes as if shading himself from the sun.

'NIJIMA SEARCH BLAST!'(Using this mysterious technique, our beloved general can find whoever he wishes to find!)

"Oh, so that's the reason." Nijima smirked. His worried look had now turned to his I-am-the-General-of-the-Shinpaku-Alliance look.

"What?" All three members of the Three Headed Dragon asked simultaneously.

"That white haired guy is Kenichi." Nijima smugly said.

"Him?" Kaku said disbelievingly. Nijima nodded.

The fight had restarted as now Takeda, Ukita and Thor were trying their best to land a hit but the master class fighter was too much for the three of them. Kenichi still had not joined the fray. Neither had Hermit or Siegfried.

"Auto-rhythm!" Takeda yelled. His attack missed and hit Kenichi's table, causing the green tea to jump and land on Siegfried's composition, spilling its contents on it.

"You should plug your ears." Nijima told Chou, Yo and Kaku, handing them wax earplugs.

"LALALALALALA!" Siegfried jumped and roared his song into the fray. The Kung Fu Master tried an open palm slap but it only served as a handgrip for Siegfried. The master class martial artist struggled but Siegfried kept grabbing his limbs until he was completely restrained. Then he started breathing in copious amounts of air. When inflated to a considerable size, Siegfried leaned over and cleared his throat.

"**!**" Siegfried bellowed in the master class martial artist's ear. Sakaki's bottle exploded due to the sound. Everyone gripped their ears. Nijima cackled evilly.

"Tenshi no Sasayaki! (Whispering of the Angels)" Nijima announced as the sound died down. Siegfried let go of the martial artist. Only Sakaki, Kenichi and Hermit saw the next move coming.

Sakaki did not move but both Kenichi and Hermit did. They restrained or at least tried to restrain the martial artist's punch. They blocked enough of the momentum so that the blow did not kill Siegfried. It hit him on the back of the head and knocked him out cold.

"Okay everyone. Time to show you a coordinated team battle with me and Nacchan!" Kenichi announced.

"Kenichi?" Everyone gasped.

"Shirahama?" Even Hermit was surprised.

The Kung Fu fighter, however, did not miss a beat and threw a straight punch. Kenichi hit high, on the chest. Hermit hit low, on the midsection.

"Soutenshou(Twin Wired Hand)!" Kenichi yelled, both of his hands moving in a wave like motion and landing his hands in a heavy slap.

"Uryuu Banda!" Hermit called out, his right hand descending from high to low with heavy momentum in a swinging motion like that of blacksmith's hammer descending on iron.

The combined force of their attacks pushed the Master class Kung Fu fighter back. He steadied his weight and aimed a round house kick at Kenichi, who caught it.

"Ugyuu Haitou!" Kenichi said, as he aimed to head-butt his opponent in the stomach. But before he could even do that, the kung fu fighter fluidly lifted his leg and kicked Kenichi in the face. Kenichi was thrown to the side while Hermit immediately took his place. The Master class Kung Fu fighter attempted to arm thrust the young man but Hermit sidestepped and ended up besides the Master class.

"Sei Shin Kou!" Hermit muttered, now more concerned about the attack than yelling out its name. He brought his right hand around his opponent's waist and proceeded to slam his waist into his opponent's waist. But his opponent shifted his weight, brought his leg back until it was behind hermit and kicked hermit hard in the back. The kick was powerful enough to lift Hermit off his feet. While in mid air, Hermit felt himself grabbed around the waist.

_He is going to use Zhongzhui_(Death Drop)_!_ Hermit realized. It was a move very much similar to a wrestling power bomb, except that there were no unnecessary movements. Kenichi suddenly dashed to Hermit's rescue.

"Sei Shin Kou!" Kenichi yelled, repeating Hermit's movements. This time, the attack was successful and the Master class fighter's grip loosened and he dropped hermit, who safely landed on his feet.

"Heh, this is interesting. You two are quite skilled. I, Chang Lao Tai, acknowledge your strength." The Master class Kung Fu fighter said.

"Oi, don't get flattered!" Hermit snapped at Kenichi whose eyes had now gone starry.

"Never heard of you." Renka snapped at Chang Lao.

"Well, now you do." He said. Kenichi and Hermit moved in to attack.

"Uryuu Banda!" Kenichi yelled.

"Soutenshou!" hermit called out. The complete reversal of their attacks took Chang Lao by surprise and this time he fell over. He performed a backwards roll and got up. Only to realize that Hermit and Kenichi were swinging their left and right fists respectively at his face. Chang Lao performed another sacrificial backwards roll, quickly got up and grabbed the duo's swinging arms which were still moving due to the missed attack. He swung them to his front and hit each other. Both boy's back of his head collided with the other's. Both boy's noses spurted blood simultaneously.

"Don't interrupt!" Hermit and Kenichi yelled angrily at the rest who were getting up to help them. It had now become a matter of pride for both boys. This was now a death match.

_Kenichi is a Sei fighter, so why is he emitting a Dou aura?_ Sakaki, Renka, Takeda and Miu wondered at almost the same time.

"Hey, sorry to say this Hermit, but I think I'll have to switch to Muay Thai now. Can you perform a shockwave orbit battle with me?" Kenichi said, making sure not to leave any opening for Chang Lao to attack.

"Normally, I would say no, but since this guy is pissing me off, I have to say yes." Hermit said.

Both moved in.

"Te Klap Lang! (Spinning Heel Kick)" Kenichi launched his foot.

"Soutenshou!" Hermit tried to slap Chang Lao.

Chang Lao Tai dodged all attacks but Kenichi and Hermit made sure he did not get the chance to attack.

_It's a shockwave orbit battle! _Sakaki, Miu, Renka and takeda realized. The others were too overawed by the thundering Dou Ki emitting from the three combatants to even form thoughts. Kenichi and Hermit kept up their barrage of attacks.

"Don't pause!" Kenichi roared at Hermit as he began to tire.

_But in a sense, he can't help it. I have to change the pace. _Kenichi thought.

_Kenichi, please do something. This is actually a wrong approach to fight him._ Hermit mentally pleaded.

"Ryuusui Seikuken!" Kenichi breathed. His Ki suddenly compressed to a dense and compact form as Kenichi shifted from Dou to Sei. He flowed through the exploding battle. He had a precious amount of time because Hermit could only hold up against Chang Lao for only so much time. Very slowly, Kenichi placed his fingers on Chang's chest. Hermit had his eyes on him as did Sakaki, Miu, Renka, Takeda and every other person. And suddenly Chang had too.

"What the...!" he cried out in a furious tone.

"Mubiyoshi!" Kenichi sank his fist into Chang's chest. Chang stumbled back.

"Cheh, the attack was shallow." Kenichi said. But Hermit did not waste time grumbling. He dashed forward and hit Chang Lao's sides. Then he hit the centre of his stomach.

"Kyousa(Grim Cross)."Hermit muttered. Chang Lao, however, managed to stumbled backwards and avoid the brunt of the attack.

"I couldn't get in deep enough." Hermit snarled. The attack did however, manage to freeze Chang Lao. Kenichi took the lead and placed his palms on his midsection.

"Rekka Sei Shin Suikyou Shou (Cheap Penetrating Water Surface Palm)!" Kenichi yelled as he pushed into Chang Lao's gut. The resultant explosion managed to push Chang Lao several meters away. But it was still not enough to make him fall. Hermit took the lead again.

"Slap him silly, Nacchan!" Kenichi cheered for Hermit who did not appreciate the gesture.

"Kensei's Finishing Move: Hashigo no Jigoku(Hell's Ladder)!" Hermit roared. He proceeded to aim a flying kick at Chang Lao's gut. The kick was hard enough to lift him the beat up martial artist off his feet. Then while he was in mid air, he executed a powerful front kick which was powerful enough to lift the still-in-mid-air Chang Lao even higher. Then he jumped an lightly placed his left foot on Chang Lao's chest and brought his right foot on Chang Lao's chin and forced his head down, causing the airborne martial artist to fall on his head. But before Chang Lao's head could hit the floor, Sakaki suddenly stepped in and grabbed Chang Lao in mid air. Chang Lao had lost consciousness.

"That was a killing move Nacchan. And why did you learn from Kensei?" Kenichi said gravely. Natsu Tanimoto blinked his eyes several times. Everyone was staring at him as if he was some kind of monster. Sakaki and Kenichi looked especially grim.

"I...uh..." Natsu stuttered.

Kenichi sighed and walked out of the restaurant. Before disappearing, he paused.

"Thanks for knocking out Honoka before the fight, Nacchan. I didn't want her to witness that." He addressed Hermit then went away.

"Well, now you have properly angered him." Nijima slithered over to Natsu who promptly tried to punch him in the face but missed.

"Heh, my disciple has grown up so much." Sakaki sniffed happily, still gripping the knocked out Chang Lao. Just then, Kenichi rushed back into the restaurant, grabbed Chang Lao and made off with him.

"Oi oi! What's the big idea?" Sakaki yelled at Kenichi and ran after him, followed by nearly everyone except for Nijima and the three headed dragon trio.

"You're paying for this." Kaku bluntly told Nijima wile Yo showed the exact amount Nijima owed them. Nijima fainted.

_What kind of fiend are you, Ogata Isshinsai of Kensei?_ Kenichi furiously thought.

**(Six minutes ago)**

"Well that was very nice." Ogata sniggered, out of Kenichi's reach, standing in the middle of the crowd.

"What do you mean?" Kenichi asked.

"Remember the tea I gave you to amplify your Ki?" Ogata said merrily.

Kenichi understood what Ogata meant.

"So he wasn't a master class martial artist but just an average martial artist with extremely powerful Ki thanks to your tea. So?" Kenichi snapped.

"Well, every medicine has side effects. That tea made his external body much more powerful and as a trade off, made his internal body several times weaker." Ogata said. Kenichi froze in horror. Ogata now had fully resumed his Saint Fist personality.

"Tanimoto's Kyousa and your Sei Shin Suikyou Shou actually completely destroyed that man's internal organs. They must be a kind of paste by now." Ogata screamed with laughter. Kenichi ran back to the restaurant.

"Was it necessary to do so?" a voice came from behind Ogata.

"Well, you teach your disciple killing moves too, Fierce Fist God, Ma Sougetsu." Ogata retaliated.

The Chinese Master sniffed disapprovingly.

"I don't care if Tanimoto walks the path of Katsujinken(Saving Fist) or Satsujinken(Killing Fist). If he gives me my sake, he gets to learn. If he doesn't, he doesn't get to learn. I don't force him to kill. You, on the other hand, just spoiled your image in your disciple's mind." Ma Sougetsu said. It was amazing how inconspicuous the two remained.

"My image was rotten to begin with. And in order to pull out the Master in him, he has to kill at least once." Ogata said. Ma Sougetsu shrugged and took a swig of his sake.

"Suit yourself." He said and disappeared in the crowd. Ogata proceeded to do the same.

**(Present Scenario)**

"Please live! Please live! Please live! PLEASE LIVE!" Kenichi chanted in a panicked tone. Blood was now flowing out of the unconscious Master's mouth and nose.

_I need Ma sensei._ Kenichi decided. But Ryouzanpaku was so far away and Chang Lao might die in the way.

"Kenichi, what is the matter?" Sakaki asked as he caught up.

"This guy took some drug which made his muscles stronger but organs a whole lot weaker and delicate. When Hermit used Kyousa and I used Ma sensei's finishing technique, we both accidentally destroyed his organs!" Kenichi yelled at Sakaki.

"So that's the matter." Sakaki said and proceeded to pick up Kenichi and Chang Lao.

"You all, take care. Kenichi and I are going to Ryouzanpaku." Sakaki told the rest.

"But Ryouzanpaku is 40 miles away!" Thor exclaimed.

"You forgot to add _only_." Sakaki smiledwith his eyes shining brightly. And then ran off to save a life.

**Will Chang Lao's life be saved? Will Kenichi accidentally become a killer? Will Nijima have to pay for the bill? Review to find out or else... I'll be very sad and the next chapter will be bad!**

**Anyone notice how Kenichi refrained from using Sei Dou Goui? I'll exlain it later. Kenichi will not stop at Ryouzanpaku. He will go on and learn another forbidden technique from another Master. Guess and I might make a combo fight of your liking!**

**Don't just gawk at the awesomeness of this chapter. REVIEW!**


	7. Temporary Ally

**Battle-7 Temporary Ally**

"One ruptured eardrum, several lacerations on the liver, two broken ribs, one punctured lung and general hemorrhage in the body cavity. If Kenichi hadn't realized that Chang Lao Tai was so badly injured, he might have died in an hour." Akisame commented. Mentioning Kenichi in this way told how much Akisame appreciated his effort.

"We had to replace his liver." Kensei Ma said.

"You could replace his liver?" Miu said disbelievingly. Ma and Akisame were mentioning major feats of surgery as if they were simply repairing a car or a motorcycle. In fact, Miu suspected, both of them treated the matter as if they really were only repairing a car or a motorcycle.

"You are getting the point wrong! Where did you get a spare liver?" Kenichi said in a panic-stricken voice.

"Err, we well, had to deal with some nice people." Akisame said while stroking his moustache.

"Apa, Akisame is stroking his moustache! He is lying!" The Thai exclaimed.

"Confess... Akisame." Shigure said, suddenly dropping down from the rafters and hanging upside at Miu's side while simultaneously throwing a shuriken at Ma's camera who had whipped it out even at such a grave occasion.

"You bought black market organs!" Kenichi said hysterically.

"Oh come now! Aren't you forgetting Ryouzanpaku's financial situation? We simply asked very nicely from the nice people!" Ma Kensei said, both his and Akisame's eyes glowing brilliantly.

"Heh, sometimes Akisame you even manage to scare me." Sakaki said.

"He'll live, won't he?" Kenichi asked. Both Akisame and Ma nodded.

"But he is in a coma. It's understandable, but both you and Natsu-kun beat him within a millimeter of death. He might have taken the drug thinking that he might have taken me out but for one thing, he took an overdose and the second thing, both you and Natsu-kun didn't hold back out of your survival instinct. The third thing was that even though he was close to a master class with his doped body, in his normal form, he might be even weaker then that Judo practitioner, Kozo Ukita." Ma Kensei explained.

"Which means he took a truly powerful drug." Kenichi commented. Once again, Ma and Akisame nodded.

"A powerful double edged sword, actually." Ma added.

The whole dojo fell silent for no reason. Shigure disappeared. Apachai started to play Othello by himself while Ma went to tend the comatose Chang Lao.

Sakaki had run at such an amazing speed that the police man who was using his speed radar mistook him for a sports car. When he chased Sakaki on a motorcycle, Sakaki was confused.

"Eh, I'm not driving. So how come I am breaking the speed limit?" He asked. Even the police man was confused and when Sakaki got tired of his useless yammering, he simply released a burst of his Dou Ki, promptly scaring the pants of the policeman who turned to the opposite direction and motored away. Sakaki's speedy retreat to Ryouzanpaku saved Chang Lao's life. An hour later, the rest of the Shinpaku Alliance followed and sat outside the dojo, waiting for the news. Hermit and Takeda were cooperating for once and clamping their hands on Siegfried and restraining him while the immortal composer tried his best to break out and break into a dirge of death. Miu went out and faced all of them. Hermit especially anticipated the news.

"He'll live." She said shortly. Everyone broke into a celebration, glad that they hadn't killed anyone. Even Hermit looked relieved.

"Why are you happy? I thought you didn't care about human life." Takeda snidely asked Hermit, in response to which Hermit sniffed snobbishly.

"I don't want to stir a needless fight. That man had used Zhongzhui(Death Drop), a modern yet forbidden move created by a few Baquan practitioners when they witnessed how effective a wrestling power bomb is. Those Baquan practitioners have a strict code of brotherhood and they will spare no one who kills one of their brethren." Hermit explained.

Nijima, however, was happy for an entire different reason.

"Now at least Siegfried can stop the dirge of death!" he said in a relieved tone. He promptly got slapped by Kisara.

"What about the safety of human life? Aren't you glad that he didn't die simply because we are not that evil? Or heartless?" she asked.

"Yeah, that too." Nijima added.

Kenichi sighed and went to a special corner in the dojo's trees where he jumped to a tree branch and started to take different stances of Chinese Kempo while balancing on one foot.

"Something troubling you, Ken-chan?" The Elder of the dojo asked. Kenichi didn't bother wondering on how did the Elder jump up to such a height without him realizing.

He sighed as he sat down on the branch.

"Elder, did you ever come close to killing someone?" he asked.

"Chang Lao still on your mind?" The Elder asked kindly. Kenichi nodded forlornly.

"Well have you wondered how Apachai wondered about it? He nearly kills you every time you spar with him." The elder suggested.

"Elder, please answer." Kenichi gently pressed on. The Elder sighed mightily.

"Kenichi, it is sad but not only have I come close to killing someone many times, but I have once even killed a certain man." The Elder stated clearly. Kenichi stared at the Elder with a surprised face. The elder nodded in affirmative.

"I was young and heady those days and I did the most dishonorable thing a martial artist could do. I continued to strike at a martial artist even after he tried to run. He was a man who annoyed me greatly. He even used to bully me but I never struck back. Then one day he crossed the line and I started the fight. The end result of the exchange of blows was his death." The Elder told Kenichi gravely. Kenichi even forgot to blink.

"But if you are really worried about killing someone, think of it this way. That person will survive and you will never kill him. You will save him. You will make sure he survives because you follow the principle of Katsujinken." The Elder stated. Kenichi nodded.

"You still seem uncertain, Kenichi. What is it?" The Elder asked.

"Your philosophy is very broken and rough." Kenichi said. The Elder's eyes suddenly started glowing.

"Well, I can't help it can I?" he said. Kenichi panicked.

"Ah sorry Elder, sorry! Please spare my life!" Kenichi begged on his knees. The Elder laughed suddenly.

"Relax Ken-chan! I am not that bad for you to be frightened of me." He chuckled merrily. Kenichi relaxed and jumped down. Everyone else had left the dojo and the masters were training themselves again. Kenichi noticed that Akisame was not asking, nor was any master for the matter, Kenichi to resume his training. Kenichi relaxed even more until he heard Ma Kensei whisper something. Kenichi strained to hear it and managed to do so.

"We must take this opportunity to capture Kenichi." He whispered quite silently but Kenichi managed to hear his sentence.

"Apa, Apachai miss Kenichi sparring." Apachai stated.

"Heh, I need to teach him Gamaku(Waist Turn). That karate technique still hasn't been embedded in him." Sakaki Shio chuckled. Kenichi shuddered quietly and then turned to go. He was quite close to escaping when he had the fright of his life.

"Where... are you going?" Shigure asked.

"**GYAAAAAAH!**" kenichi yelled and raced off.

"Quick everyone! Our beloved disciple is escaping!" Akisame said, emerging from the infirmary.

"APAPAPAPAPA!" Apachai yelled his battle cry and without even pausing to think twice, jumped outside, reached Kenichi before any other Master and launched a barrage of his punches, kicks and knees.

"Stop Apachai! You'll kill him!" Sakaki exclaimed in a terrified voice, concerned for his disciple.

"Apa? But Kenichi dodge all but one of them!" Apachai said proudly, as if he had taught him how to dodge so magnificently.

"I know but that one hit will be enough to kill him!" Sakaki face palmed himself as he tried to explain the situation to Apachai.

Kenichi, for the matter, had used Ryuusui Seikuken to dodge all o f Apachai's attacks but when he heard Sakaki yell out for his concern, a single happy thought of '_At least Sakaki sensei isn't that bad!_' floated in his head and effectively rendered the Ryuusui Seikuken ineffective. Thus he got kicked to the other side of Ryouzanpaku where Akisame was present to catch him.

"Well know, that was quite well done!" Akisame complemented his disciple as he caught him.

"Why thank you, Akisame-sensei!" Kenichi brightened.

"**UNFORTUNATELY; NOT GOOD ENOUGH!**" Akisame roared, his eyes shining. Only, he suddenly realized, he was holding Kenichi's cotton sparring shirt. Being a garment which was easily grasped, it was used as the gripping point for Akisame. This garment can also be quickly slipped on and off, making it easily purgeable in case one needs to use NIJIMA STYLE CLOTHE SHEDDING TECHNIQUE(Using this technique, our beloved general or admirable hero can shed his clothes to escape the situation as required!).

Shigure threw five shuriken at once at Kenichi, who dodged them all using NIJIMA STYLE NINE SHADOWS EIGHT WALKS TECHNIQUE (Using this technique, our beloved general or admirable hero can fool even master class opponents into misaiming by creating after images of one's self!)

"I... missed." She said tonelessly.

"Well, he is Ma's disciple." Akisame tried to reassure her.

"I never... miss." She said and went back inside the dojo and proceeded to refuse human contact for three days.

"Oi brat! Don' forget me!" Sakaki yelled with battle lust, getting swept away by the rhythm of Kenichi's escape tactics. In response, Kenichi took the last bottle of Sakaki's beer hostage.

"Sorry, Sakaki sensei but you're now forcing me to my limits." Kenichi threatened.

"Don't do anything to it!" Sakaki yelled. Kenichi threw it as far as possible. Sakaki chased after the bottle while Kenichi escaped.

From the roof of the dojo, Ma and the Elder observed their disciple's escape.

"None of them were seriously trying to prevent his escape, weren't they?" Ma asked.

"Wrong, they were trying to. Just not hard enough. In a sense, you could say that it was a win-win situation for the masters. If Kenichi escaped, it would prove Kenichi's expertise. If they captured him, they would be able to train him again." Hayato Furinji, the Elder of the dojo, stated. He had a smile on his face.

_Go forth, Ken-chan, and bloom._ Hayato Furinji thought.

**(Five miles away from Ryouzanpaku Dojo and continuing)**

"Doriyaaaaaaaaaaah! Weapons are scary!" Kenichi screamed as he was chased by a ninja.

"Come back, Shirahama Kenichi! I will strip you of the title of History's Strongest!" The ninja, who couldn't have been more than seventeen, screamed. He was waving a katana almost as long as two and a half feet but it was hard to judge when one was running.

Kenichi, being maintained by Akisame's running sessions and powered by adrenaline, was proving to be a better runner than the ninja but his pursuer also seemed to be someone not to be trifled with. He managed to draw close to Kenichi while Kenichi was jumping across traffic and slashed at him. The seord missed but the slash terrified Kenichi even more,

"Oi, you should call yourself History's Fastest Coward! Stand and fight!" The ninja called out, slashing the air again. Suddenly he felt an immense Ki pressure. He looked around but saw no one. Shrugging off the sensation, the ninja continued in pursuit of Kenichi, not aware that the source of the giant Ki was running besides Kenichi.

"You should honor him with a fight you know!" Ogata smiled as he and Kenichi wove through the pedestrian traffic.

"Right. Yeah I'll do that. I'll just ignore the example of Chang Lao and beat the hell out of that ninja so that I too will be the walker of the path of Asura." Kenichi snarled fiercely. Ogata smiled in response.

"Really Kenichi, do you think I serve everyone that tea? Chang Lao had the capability to become a Master class as powerful as the Fierce Fist God Ma Sougetsu. I just helped him." Ogata said.

"And now he will never be able to perform martial arts!" Kenichi glared at Ogata as he spoke.

People were now looking at the three men, the pursuer, the prey and the intercepting hooded man. They were now running at speeds unbelievable to normal people.

"Well, I know you will eventually come back to me, my disciple. Ryuto Asamiya misses you a lot you know!" Ogata winked as he suddenly jumped off the pavement.

The ninja by now had enough of running.

"Look here Shirahama! I am taking this girl hostage and if you don't respond, I'll even kill her!" The ninja threatened. A collective gasp ran through the shoppers and Kenichi realized that they had been running through a shopping area for some time. Also, the current crisis seemed to be the plight of a fifteen year old girl who was at the verge of tears.

"Somebody do something!" Someone yelled in the crowd. The crowd, for the matter, was transfixed at the sight of a ninja in full ninja garb standing with a hostage.

"What do you say now, Shirahama?" the ninja demanded. In response, Kenichi bounded across the gap of six meters and delivered a flying uppercut to the ninja.

"You don't bully girls, you piece of trash!" Kenichi yelled.

The ninja or the limp body of the ninja flew over some twenty feet and landed hard on the ground. But this sight was not seen with horror or fear by the crowd but with admiration and appreciation. A collective roar of approval went through the crowd, while some video game nerds grumbled that the death match should have been longer. The crowd surged forward and began patting his back, praising him, and some even tried to lift him on their shoulders. They found Kenichi to be too heavy and settled for just patting his back.

"Wow, Mister! You have such huge muscles!" A young boy asked.

"You saved me? How can I ever repay you?" the girl exclaimed.

"That was quite some punch! Are you a boxer?" A middle aged man asked. Another bald and fat man even went further.

"Hey kid, I am willing to sponsor you in the Olympics! So what do you say?" He said with the manner of a snake telling lies. Kenichi disregarded him. In fact he only briefly smiled at the girl who swooned on the spot and suddenly disappeared.

"Who was he?" Another girl asked.

"He is the strongest disciple in history, Shirahama Kenichi." The ninja said. Everyone turned to first stare at him and then yell in fright and back away at least ten meters.

Ogata watched the spectacle from side alley.

_Soon, he will react to fame and will become a servant of the crowd. People will start expecting things from him and then at some point, they will demand that he, the savior, kill someone who is the one they hate. Yet, in the elimination of hate, they will only end up helping the cycle of hate progress further. For that is the property of the Path of Asura._ Ogata smirked as he analyzed all of this. Then he turned around and walked away. He had more work on his hands than he wanted.

**(Fifteen Miles Away from Ryouzanpaku Dojo and counting)**

"KIYAAAAAAAAAAH! What kind of wicked life do I lead?" Kenichi yelled as he was chased by a seven feet tall Asian bear who was not exactly casing him for fun.

_Miu san! What will you do if you found out that I am just a pile of minced meat after this encounter?_ Kenichi thought desperately as he ran.

"No choice left." Kenichi muttered. He turned around, leaned forward, extended his right fist and steadied it with his left hand. The bear collided with Kenichi and groaned as Kenichi's fist sunk into its stomach. It tried to get up again but Kenichi smashed his fist on its head, knocking him out.

"Very impressive, Kenichi Shirahama. Not many people are powerful enough to knock out an Asian bear with just two hits. But I suppose using the Taiho Shouha would have helped damaging him." A rough militaristic voice came from behind Kenichi, indicating the move Kenichi had used in the beginning. Kenichi recognized the voice but couldn't believe it.

"Boris?" he said cautiously.

"Correct. But if you try to sell me out to the Japanese or Russian military, I will snap your neck." Boris threatened. Kenichi made a frightened sound.

"I am just kidding. Shirahama, you are too cowardly to sell me out." Boris added.

Kenichi noticed that Boris's clothes were worse for wear. The young Russian man was looking thinner and paler.

"What are you doing in the woods?" Kenichi asked cautiously.

"Hiding from the Japanese and the Russian military." Boris grunted as he turned around and headed back to where he had come from. Kenichi followed him, careful not to make enough noise.

"This is my campsite." Boris stated. It was more of a crude tent with a fire in front of it. Still, it was a campsite.

"What are you doing here, Shirahama Kenichi?" Boris asked as the young men settled down on logs in opposite directions of each other.

"I am walking alone to rise to a master class martial artist all by myself." Kenichi said.

"That is the exact frame of mind I expect from someone who has defeated me." Boris said. Kenichi took it as a form of compliment.

"What are you doing here Boris? I thought you were in search of your master." Kenichi asked cautiously. Boris remained silent for a while before answering.

"I am helpless. All my life, I depended on Master Gaider and the army. The army is against me and Master Gaider is so far away. I don't even know where to start searching. No one is willing to help me." Boris said this all rapidly. Even though his voice was cracking, Boris's stoic nature and military training prevented him from spilling tears. Kenichi did not know what to do. He looked around and saw signs of Boris's depression. It seemed he hadn't eaten in a few days. It was even amazing that he had remained alive. Despite his skills at foraging for food, Boris's depression and lack of motivation prevented him from obtaining food. Kenichi went to the nearest stream and discovered trout in it. Swiftly he activated his Seikuken and began catching the unfortunate little fellows. After four catches, Kenichi went to light the fire using matches as he found some lying besides the campfire. Then he proceeded to cook the fish. Boris listlessly watched Kenichi.

Kenichi offered him one. It was fully cooked and was emitting a pleasant smell. Boris hesitated at first but took the fish and proceeded to do justice to Kenichi's cooking. After the meal, they once again remained silent until Kenichi broke the ice.

"What if I helped you break Alexander Gaider out of Big Lock?"

The look on Boris's face could have been sold for a few million yen.

**(Shinpaku Alliance)**

"SHIN-PA-KU!" The lower echelon of the Shinpaku Alliance roared, waving their hands in their salute. Nijima smiled at his army which had now grown close to 200 strong. Not including the Valkyries.

"My men! I, your General, have brought you certain news." Nijima said.

"What does the alien want this time?" Kisara grumbled.

"I am here to announce that we are going to attack a YAMI Base!" Nijima crowed as if he had just won the Olympic Gold for Log Distance Running. Which he could have if it was related to world domination. But that was not the main problem. The main problem was the craziness of his idea.

"WHAT!" All of the hall screamed, astounded at the mere hint of such an idea.

"I am not participating." Hermit said defiantly.

"Oh you are, my valuable pawn to my goals, you are going to do my bidding because if you don't, I am going to show all the girls of school a picture of you without your shirt on!" Nijima threatened him. The magnitude of the threat was so great that Hermit actually fell silent and considered how grave the threat he was facing.

"But I am a member of YOMI." He protested a little weakly.

"Oh yeah, that's why I bought you this!" Nijima said as he handed him a mask. Hermit, who had witnessed the DofD tournament, flinched at the mask.

It was a miniature version of Garyuu X's mask.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Hermit muttered. Takeda burst out laughing.

"You've gotta wear that, Natsu-kun! It would be priceless!" Takeda giggled. He had to suddenly jump out of the way as Natsu aimed a roundhouse kick at the boxer. The kick hit the podium and it flew in a magnificent arc and almost landed on Thor. Thor simply batted away the podium.

"Well, Nijima, one thing is for sure. I am with you." Thor said. Siegfried nodded.

"Why?" Renka said as she strolled inside.

"That's because no matter how evil and alienic he is, Nijima has a big heart, as big as a fat man's heart!" Thor said.

"LALALALALA! My beloved demon general's orders I shall follow always!" Siegfried yelled out just for effect.

"Well, can't help it then. Besides, i am sick of YAMI continuously pestering me and Shiba sensei. He makes me punch the punching bag ten thousand times if he gets angry." Takeda said.

"While wearing the restrictive springs." He added. Thor, Ukita and Kisara flinched at the thought.

"Right then, our first target will be Fukushima!" Nijima said and he continued to dish out orders of te plan.

**As you might have guessed, Kenichi's next YAMI master will be the Fist of destruction, Alexander Gaider.**

**I want to know if my stories are funny enough.**

**This also begins the true beginning of the Shinpaku vs. YAMI arc.**

**Until the next Battle!**

**I thank you all for the 1,045 hits, 13 reviews, 2 favorites and 9 alerts! A special shout out for:**

**MattFujiwara/Pie3/Bloody Hero/Mudsock/check-mate94/taijien/tuij/kyunaru**

**Hope you continue supporting this fic and reviewing it!  
><strong>


	8. Big Lock Break In

**Battle-8 Big Lock Break In**

"Alright, so we have our money." Kenichi said.

"Affirmative." Boris said.

"Fake papers." Kenichi continued.

"Affirmative." Boris confirmed once again.

"Disguises." Kenichi said, grinding his teeth angrily.

"Affirmative." Boris said once again.

"Stop saying 'Affirmative', damnit!" Kenichi fumed.

"Affirmative."

Kenichi sighed. The money had been arranged by Kenichi himself. For that he had done several odd jobs that one would not expect from a normal soon to be seventeen year old. That included busting two gangs, catching a wily art thief and breaking apart motorcycles for a dump owner whose crusher had malfunctioned. The last task happened to be the hardest and the least rewarding. The art thief fetched quite a bit though. Boris went around arranging for the supplies and fake papers. He somehow got in contact with a shady Russian man who forged fake IDs, passports and driving licenses for both of them. Kenichi objected on the driving licenses, claiming that he didn't know how to drive a car. In response to which Boris showed his actual record of the army in which he had driven cars, jeeps, tanks, helicopters, single rotor airplanes and once even had flown a jet.

"Are you some kind of genius? How did you manage to do all this stuff?" Kenichi sweat-dropped as he asked this.

"ORDERS ARE FINAL! My master instructed me to do all this so I did!" Boris yelled. Clearly, even though he was jealous of Kenichi's loyalty to his masters, his own loyalty left the point of 'exceptionally loyal' a few hundred miles back. Sometimes Kenichi was just glad he was a normal high school student.

"Well, did you manage to bribe that programmer with the money I gave you?" Kenichi asked. They required maps of Big Lock and for that they were going to need some external help.

"Negative. He wouldn't accept the bribe so I threatened him using your gun." Boris said. Kenichi face palmed. Boris would blow their cover.

"Are you sure he won't sing against us?" Kenichi demanded.

"Negative. I destroyed the kitchen table with a single left hand chop to demonstrate how effective I was." Boris said. At least he knew the effectiveness of fear.

"Do you have the maps?" Kenichi asked, sighing quietly. Boris was too much.

"Affirmative. It shows that Big Lock is in Siberia, as I suspected. It's quite close to Japan being on this particular peninsula." Boris showed.

"Couldn't you obtain more detailed maps of Big Lock?" Kenichi asked while poring over the map.

"Negative. The secrets of Big Lock are the best kept ones. No one I contacted had enough information or intelligence to gain access to such a clandestine area." Boris said.

"So, basically saying, we are blind." Kenichi said.

"Affirmative." Boris said.

Kenichi's offer of help had come across as a great surprise to Boris who immediately accepted his offer. The offer of help had even driven him out of depression and back into his militaristic mindset. Kenichi couldn't decide who was better, quiet depressed Boris or screaming military Boris. Both were equally unbearable.

Kenichi had given his gun to Boris since he himself was too uncomfortable to use it. Boris took the weapon calmly with an air of familiarity. He didn't seem to share his Master's dislike of 'that dirty metal'. Kenichi also discovered that Boris was wearing a shoulder holster all the time, even when he didn't have a gun.

They had decided to depart the next day, at the early hours of dawn, while stealing a boat. They were currently near the port and were looking forward to their mission.

Boris tossed a walkie talkie to Kenichi who deftly caught it.

"The frequency on these sets is private so no one would be able to tap into our signal." Boris said.

"Press this button on the side to activate your mouthpiece. Only then will I be able to hear your voice." Boris demonstrated by speaking into the set. The same voice, although slightly garbled, came from Kenichi's set. Kenichi decided to give it a try as well.

"History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi speaking to Command SAMBO practitioner Boris Ivanov." Kenichi said. His voice came from Boris's set. Boris nodded.

"Good. You have learnt how to use it. But during the mission, remember to observe strict radio silence. And also, I will be in charge of the mission and ORDERS ARE FINAL!" Boris yelled the last part to Kenichi.

"We will see about that. Just remember, in case I am not able to contact you, i will break away from the main plan." Kenichi told Boris.

"That is fine. A soldier must be able to adapt to the circumstances." Boris said.

Kenichi sweat dropped.

"I am not a soldier, I am a martial artist." Kenichi protested.

Boris smiled briefly and ironically for the first time.

"Life is a war and we are just soldiers in it." He said philosophically.

"That's horrible! You are just justifying the law of the jungle!" Kenichi said, seeing through the meaning.

"Affirmative." Boris responded.

"Don't you 'Affirmative' me! You still have not left the path of Satsujinken!" Kenichi protested.

"My master told me to sever connections with YAMI, not Satsujinken." Boris said. Kenichi pulled some strands of hair out of his head. Clearly, they had much to cover.

"Are you aware of him?" Boris suddenly asked. Kenichi nodded.

"He has been following me for a long time." He told Boris.

"Is he performing an assassination? If it is, it is being done very poorly." Boris said.

"No, if he wanted to assassinate me, I would have been already dead. He wants me to become his official disciple and become a member of YOMI." Kenichi said. Right on cue, Ogata Isshinsai of Kensei dropped down from the tree branch he was standing on.

"My my, to think you have grown so sharp! Not many people would be able to detect my Ki pressure like that you know!" Ogata laughed, his eyes glinting with the hint of his Saint Fist personality. Both Boris and Kenichi shrank away from the Master Class martial artist.

"And what's this? A map of Big Lock? Naughty naughty! You at least tell your adults on what you plan to do!" Ogata smiled.

"That does not concern you, Saint Fist." Boris tried to be brave. Ogata glared at him with such an intensity that Boris stepped back.

"I believe it does." The Dou style martial artist quietly replied. The Saint Fist personality was threatening to take over and Kenichi was terrified on what would happen if it did.

"What do you propose?" Boris stoically asked.

"Allow us to help you." Ogata said and at the same time, both Boris and Kenichi managed to sense two more martial artists. It was a proof of both of their enhancing senses that they could sense them despite Ogata's vast Ki.

"Come out, Ryuto and Rimi." Ogata said cheerfully.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Kenichi said disbelievingly.

Ryuto looked at Kenichi with a disgusted glare.

"Grey air does suit you, Shirahama." He commented in a tone of loathing. Kenichi's hair and eyes were slowly returning to their original colors.

**(Shinpaku Alliance HQ)**

"So do we have the map of that place?" Nijima said to his minions who had accepted being his minions.

"Yessir General sir!" One of them yelled, even though there was no reason to yell.

"The proper number of combatants?" he asked.

"Yessir General sir!" the same screamer indicated at the Captains of the Shinapaku Alliance.

"The backup minions?"

"Yessir General sir!" the man indicated at Freya's Valkyries, who did not seem at all pleased to be called minions. The tonfa wielding girl slightly raised her weapons. The threat was completely ignored by the commander of the Shinpaku Alliance. Freya, however, raised her eyebrows in a warning manner. Despite intensely disliking Nijima, they all acknowledged his usefulness and his hidden soft spot for his 'minions'. An example of his unusual 'property' was his rescue of Freya from the fall of the truck when she and her grandfather were kidnapped by YAMI.

"There is no need to shout." Nijima told his screaming minion.

"Yessir General sir!" the minion screamed back in response.

"Do you realize that our current ace here is actually Hermit." Freya asked.

"And we don't even have a Master class martial artist backing us up." Hermit added in a sullen tone. He was carrying the miniature Garyuu X mask with him. The mask had been repainted by him and it now had pink eyes instead of red.

"I could have asked James Shiba sensei but he can't come." Takeda said apologetically.

"Grandfather also has refused to assist me and even tried to stop me." Freya said.

"My father would bring all the Ryouzanpaku masters with him to stop us." Renka said.

Nijima for the first time looked disturbed.

"I believe we have enough strength to invade the said base." He coughed.

"No you... don't"

"BLAAAAAAAAARGH!"

It was a memory that remained forever imprinted in the minds of every member of the Shinpaku Alliance, Nijima having his pants scared off by the Ninja woman Shigure Kousaka.

"Most master would stop... you. I believe in marching... forward. I'll be your team's...master." Shigure said.

Nothing could have delighted Freya and the Valkyries further.

**(36 hours later, ten meters far from Big Lock visitor's security entrance)**

The Russian soldiers who were guarding the gate were given the fright of their life when a young grey haired man toppled of his wheelchair and lay still on the ground. The four on the ground rushed over to the boy, throwing caution to the wind and tried to help the presumably hurt boy. Unknown to them, the guards whom they were covering were suddenly taken out by a certain Gothic chick. The boy raised his eyes and stared at the Russian soldiers with a look that could have shriveled roses.

"Gungnir." He breathed. Within a fraction of a second, he struck the four soldiers in their solar plexuses. They fell over, unconscious.

"Remember, do not kill anyone. We don't want them to suspect that it was a YAMI break-in." Ogata breathed as he drew up to his first disciple. Said disciple smirked heartlessly.

"That's quite a strange comment coming from you, Ogata sensei." Ryuto said as he proceeded to the gate which had been opened by Boris. A full level emergency had been declared and the soldiers were scrambling to get out of their rooms only to find the doors locked from the outside. Kenichi whistled innocently as he strolled over to the rest of the doors and forced the soldiers, who had managed to get out, back in. Quite painfully. Then he locked the doors.

"Too easy." Boris muttered.

"I like easy." Rimi chirped.

But Kenichi and Ryuto shared a look and nodded. Easy was never easy. They had eliminated all the soldiers but the problem now was opening the cell doors. All of them were made with reinforced steel and lead alloy doors which Kenichi doubted anyone less than a master class would open. Ogata had clearly told him that he had joined in just to observe, not to fight. That muddled things quite a lot. They couldn't force the doors open alone.

"Just when you need a Master class martial artist, said master refuses to help." Kenichi growled fearlessly. Instead of angering Ogata, it just brought out a hearty laugh. Boris gave Ogata a disgusted look before he wandered off.

"Where are you going Boris?" Ryuto asked quietly.

"To get a RPG." He gruffly said.

"What, a Role Playing Game?" Rimi asked stupidly. But Kenichi realized what Boris meant and his eyes widened.

"Are you serious Boris?" he said in a very squeaky voice.

"Of course! A Rocket Propelled Grenade maybe powerful enough to demolish these doors." Boris said.

"Will your Master survive the blast?" Rimi asked, still blissfully unaware what Boris was going to do.

"Of course!" Boris said. Both Kenichi and Ryuto smacked their faces with their palms.

"Oh yay!" Rimi became very cheerful after hearing Boris. Kenichi and Ryuto face palmed again.

"The Fist of Destruction maybe a master class martial artist but he is still a human, you know." Ogata commented.

Boris ignored him and marched on. And before he could react, he received a knuckle in the face and skidded backwards into Kenichi who caught him. A large Russian man ambled inside the corridor in which they were standing in. His Ki was extremely large but not exactly master class. However, it was large than all the disciples Ki combined.

"My my, Boris Ivanov! It's not nice to use Command SAMBO for evil purposes." He said.

"Sei Ki." Ryuto said.

"Hmm?" Kenichi asked. Ryuto gestured at the large Russian.

"That man is emitting a Sei Ki. He is not exactly Master class but he is an expert unlike us. Four advanced Sei disciples versus a Sei expert. Knowing how weak you and Rimi are, I don't like the odds."Ryuto said. Kenichi bristled.

"How come you are classifying me as weak?" Kenichi demanded but had to jump out of the way as the Russian started attacking.

"Dmitri Lushka." Boris growled and lunged again, only to be pushed back.

This time all four rushed to attack but Kenichi suddenly stopped. He noticed something around the man's perimeter.

"Seikuken." Kenichi noted. And immediately, all four were knocked back again. Kenichi landed on his back and his head banged hard on the floor. Stars swam in front of his eyes.

"Just so you know, I am not rescuing you even if you are dying." The Saint Fist sniggered.

Dmitri Lushka loomed threateningly above and for the first time, Kenichi felt all his confidence be drained from his body.

**Sorry for the long wait. I am sure you would be understanding. But the thing is, this lack of reviews depressed me too much for me to write. Hope this chapter rakes in a few more.**


End file.
